Percy Jackson and the Fish out of Water
by writingmermaid
Summary: Percy Jackson is a merman, and a rather important one at that. Annabeth Chase is a renowned merfolk catcher, employee of Luke Castellan, merfolk dealer. When Percy and his friends are captured by Annabeth's crew, they make her question everthing Luke's taught her. Will Annabeth come clean and save Percy from the humans? Or leave him to rot as a wall decoration? T because paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I *sob* don't *sob* own *sob* PJOorHoObecausetheybelongtotheamazingRickRiordan *sob***

Ch 1

PERCY

We were just swimming around the seafloor when the anchor dropped. Up until then, it was a normal day under the sea. Piper, Nico, Hazel, Leo, and I had snuck out again.

You see, Piper's mom, Aphrodite, Nico and Hazel's dad, Hades, Leo's dad, Hephaestus and my dad, Poseidon, were all on the Atlantis Council. The Council was basically royalty (I mean they had crowns and everything), so we were counted and guarded like princes and princesses. And as the only children of any of the Council members, we were treated very nicely. So, we made as much trouble as possible.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Piper laughed. "The guards were all like oh crap they got out again!"

"I should've taken a picture," I quipped. "It was awesome."

Nico pulled out a seaweed ball. "Come on. Let's make the most of skipping those stupid merfolk history lessons."

Hazel looked around nervously. "Are you sure that we should be doing this? That it's okay?"

"Of course it's not okay! We're breaking rules here!" Leo said. "But honestly, who cares?"

"All we're actually missing is Hedge going on and on about stuff that happened two centuries ago," Nico said. "The merfolk have a long and honorable history," he quipped in a nasally voice.

"That all begins in the year to forget with the battle of no one really cares," I followed.

"That random merman swam up to the shark and said no one is actually going to remember this," Piper said. "Come on, Hazel, lighten up."

Nico started bouncing the ball on the end of his tail. "Heads up!" He passed the ball to Piper, who ducked.

"Oh, now you're fish food!" Piper straightened her circlet. Those circlets. We all had them. They marked us as Children of the Council. Piper's was silver, with a pink pearl embedded in the center. Mine was green, like the sea. It matched the color of my tail and my eyes. Nico's was black steel. Hazel's was black too, but she had gold filaments wrapped around hers. Leo's was fiery orange, commemorating his ability to conjure fire, even underwater, and keep it burning. Piper and Hazel had simple white shirts on, with a strand of seaweed around their waist for a belt. Nico, Leo, and I had ditched our shirts before we snuck out.

We played around with the seaweed ball for awhile, until we all got tired. "I told you we should have brought snacks!" Piper grumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Go back if you want," Hazel said, snuggling into her brother's arms, "but I'm taking a nap right here."

Nico wrapped his arms around his sister protectively. "Just don't snitch."

"Oh! And bring back snacks for us!" I called.

"Gods! I'm not going!" Piper said.

"Party pooper," Leo said. "Come on, Percy, let's go exploring."

"Yes. Let's." I swam off with Leo. We hadn't gotten five feet away when a gigantic silver anchor dropped right in front of us.

Someone screamed. Someone else sniggered.

"Percy screams like a girl," Nico sang. Apparently I was the one who had screamed.

"What, you scream like a man or something?" I retorted.

"Yes. Yes I do." Nico looked smug. I pouted.

"Guys!" Piper held her hands up. "You both scream like babies. I've heard."

"Hey, ladies?" Leo was looking up. "There's a ship connected to this anchor. And the ship's staying."

"Leo! I'm not a lady!" Nico and I shouted at the same time.

Hazel shot up, tiredness forgotten. "Let's go check it out!" She swam up the chain, heading to the surface.

"Right behind you!" I yelled. Nico and Piper followed, with Leo behind. Once we reached the surface, we stuck our eyes out of the water, in what Hazel called 'stealth mode', and snuck a look at the ship.

It was big. There were a lot of people running around on the ship, all of them seemingly following orders from one person. I kept looking around until I singled that one person- there. Standing on the edge of the quarter deck was a girl with a three cornered hat perched on blonde curls. Her eyes, too far away to tell the color of, swept the ocean with a turn of her head. She looked down- right at me. I dove.

The others were already underwater.

"That ship is huge!"

"I know!"

"Did you see how many humans were on it?"

"Like the entire population of the human race!"

Nico suddenly smiled mischieviously. "Last one to touch it is a shark corpse!"

We all shot off to try and touch the hull of the ship.

 **Okay, fact time. For the sake of the story, all of them (except Piper) have any of their special powers (charm speaking would just make this entire story go poof) (also except for shadow traveling- same reason as charm speaking) (also Hazel only has power over gold). Nico is a happy little merman who grew up happily- (no traumatic experience that turned him into a goth man). The gods aren't gods, they're just rulers, and they don't always know each other. And yeah, then it's weird that they have their powers, but it works. It just does. Call them kissed by fairies or whatever. It works that way. There is Iris Messaging, though. Sheesh! Lots of words!**

 **See ya 'til next time! *blows bubble with gum* *pops bubble* *disappears***


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT: I need a cover for this story! Please PM me!**

 **Disclaimer: PJO y HoO no son mía. Put that in Google Translate. It's Spanish.**

Ch 2

ANNABETH

"Drop anchor."

"Drop anchor!"

"Keep watch for merfolk."

"Stay on lookout for merfolk!"

"And ready the tanks."

"Ready the tanks!"

First mate Thalia Grace relayed everything I said back down to the crew. I drew a deep breath then looked out over the sea. We were finally over Atlantis. I spun on my heel and walked down the stairs, heading to the back of the ship. I passed Grover adjusting the tanks. He, Jason, Frank, Calypso, and Will were double checking everything.

"Annabeth, you okay?" Thalia was by my side.

I sighed. "I'm fine. It's just...nothing."

Thalia put her hand on my shoulder. "You can tell me." Thalia was more like a sister to me than a shipmate. We had grown up together, along with her brother, Jason.

"Luke wants a new shipment of merfolk in three weeks. Five merfolk, and it's hard enough to catch one," I confided. I not only worked for Luke, but I owed him my life. I would do anything for him. When I was seven, Luke found me alone and orphaned on the streets, and took me in. He raised me with Thalia and Jason, training us to be the perfect merfolk hunters. His work paid off normally, but we hadn't had any luck lately. Apparently, merfolk had become more wary.

Thalia furrowed her brow. "It'll take three weeks just to get back to shore, even with me and Jason putting wind in the sails."

"I know," I said gravely. "We need to catch five today." I walked up onto the quarter deck and scanned the ocean again. Nothing. I looked down, dejected. And gasped.

"Thalia!" I yelled. "I found five!"

Thalia smiled. "Merfolk! We found merfolk! Get the tanks ready! Weapons out! Be on guard!"

"Lou Ellen! Naomi! Nikki!" I called to the only three crew members who could use magic. "Get five iron nets and get ready to cast them!"

"Five?" Lou called back. "That's a lot!"

"I know!" I yelled. "Grover! Those tanks ready?"

"Not yet! I need five more minutes!" Grover said.

"You have three!" I turned around and leaned against the railing of the quarter deck, looking out at the rest of my ship. Beckendorf stood at the wheel, holding the ship steady. I waited until the clamor on the ship died down.

"We found the merfolk, Captain!" Lou called.

"Good. Ready the nets!" I yelled. It was go time. "Cast on my signal!" Here we go. "Cast!" Five iron nets sunk into the ocean, controlled by the magic of Lou Ellen and her siblings, searching for merfolk. Time to make Luke proud.

PERCY

Five nets. Made out of iron. And I was the first to notice them.

A net was descending on Leo. "Leo!" I yelled. I swam as fast as I could towards him, and shoved him out of the way. The net closed around me.

ANNABETH

"We got one!" Lou cried.

"Get the others! We need all five to make quota!" I yelled.

HAZEL

"Percy!" I screamed. I reached for my sword, then remembered. _We all left our weapons in our rooms when we snuck out so they wouldn't make noise._

"Piper! Look out!" Leo cried. Piper shrieked as a net entangled Leo. Another net descended around her.

"Hazel!" Nico came barreling towards me, only to be caught by yet another net.

"Nico!" I cried. A net caught me. The nets started to head up towards the surface.

ANNABETH

Five nets rose out of the water, with a merperson in each of the nets.

"Drop them on deck!" I ordered. Lou and her siblings made the nets deposit each of the merfolk inside a circle that was lined with my crew members. They kept the nets hovering above their heads.

I watched the merpeople. They seemed to drag themselves closer to each other. Two of them had black tails. One was a mermaid, the other a merman. Brother and sister. Another had a pale pink tale and choppy brown hair. There was a merman with a red tail and an elvish face with a mess of curly brown hair. The last merperson, a merman, had wild black hair and a tail to match his sea green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul.

Without taking my eyes off of them. I shouted at Grover. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes Captain!"

I opened my mouth to shout another order.

"Who are you?"

The merman with sea green eyes had shouted that question, taking me by surprise. I recovered as quickly as I could. "Introductions later," I snapped. "Get them to the tanks!"

Lou Ellen was the first to act. She made her nets grab the wrists of two merfolk and hoist them in the air. Her siblings quickly followed her example. The merfolk were all dangling by their wrists, being taken to the tanks by Lou and her siblings.

Jason, Grover, Calypso, Frank, and Will all stood ready to put the chains on the merfolk. I nodded to Lou and she dropped her merpeople into their individual tanks. They snapped a cuff around the end of their tails, and then chained their wrists to the wall behind them above their heads.

"Everything good?" I asked.

"We're all good, Captain," Jason replied.

The merfolk sat in individual tanks with enchanted water up to their waist. The tanks were just long enough for their tails to stretch out, and were as wide as an armchair. The water in the tanks was enchanted so that it always stayed the same temperature as the ocean, and never evaporated. Lou also enchanted the water so that it nulled their powers. Iron gags were locked over their mouths, preventing them from talking to each other.

I levelled my gaze with the one who spoke. "To answer your question, I am Annabeth Chase, captain of the Argo II. Might I inquire who you are?"

The merman shook his head spitefully.

Something on his head glinted in the sunlight. "Never mind. I don't need introductions to the infamous Percy Jackson."

 **I literally posted the last chapter five minutes ago and it already had been viewed! So, here's another chapter!**

 **Leaving now! *knocks on wall twice* *wall disappears* *steps into what used to be a wall* *wall reappears***


	3. Chapter 3

**Fun fact of the day: The last two chapters had a sum of 2015 words. Exactly.**

 **Shout out to Realynnie and Volleyball3 for the first people to favorite this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I have to say my own disclaimer, don't I? I don't own pjo or hoo.**

Ch 3

Piper

First thought: how did she know Percy?

Captain Annabeth Chase smirked at Percy's widening eyes. "What? You think I don't do my research? I know what those circlets mean. And I know that I caught the Children of the Council."

Second thought: how does she know about the Council?

The captain levelled her gaze on the rest of us. "Of all the merfolk in the sea, we caught the five that would be noticed missing."

Another human with dyed black hair and punk clothes stepped forward. "Should we throw them back, Captain?"

The captain looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, Thalia. We have to make quota. We'll just have to speed back to the mainland. Raise the anchor. We're leaving."

"Aye aye Captain," the girl, Thalia, said. She turned and addressed the crew.

The captain turned around and started to go on the quarter deck, but Percy flicked his tail as hard as he could, splashing her with water. The captain stopped, and walked back down. "I will not tolerate that kind of behavior on my ship."

Percy looked smug. "Mmmph nmmph," he said, his words muffled by the gag.

The captain sighed. "Swear on the River Styx that you won't try to make escape plans or contact home and I'll have Grover take those gags off. Do you?"

I glanced at Percy. He was thinking (wow, Percy was thinking!). Nico was the first to nod. I nodded my head, and saw Hazel and Leo doing the same. Some guys and one girl stepped forward and started to unlock our gags. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy nod.

The guy that was unlocking my gag had blonde hair and these blue eyes that looked like the sky. He was...kinda cute. Wait, what?

The guy with scruffy hair finished undoing Percy's gag. "Now, what did you say?" the captain asked.

Percy smirked. "I said, I'm not done with you." He frowned. "It sounded better in my head. Now it just sounds dumb."

"Percy," Nico hissed. He rattled the chains around his wrists.

Percy's gaze hardened. "Why did you capture us? What do you want?"

The captain looked surprised. "I need to fill quota. Luke expects five merfolk in three weeks."

"Luke?" I asked. "Who is Luke?"

Captain Chase cursed. "A merchant. That's all I'm telling you, Piper McLean."

I frowned. "How do you know that I'm Piper? How do you know that I'm not...Hazel?"

The captain smirked. "Because _she's_ Hazel," she said, gesturing to Hazel. "That's her brother, Nico, and that is Leo. Your circlets distinguish you, remember?" She started to leave again, but stopped when Leo spoke.

"I'm not Leo."

The captain paused. "What?"

"I'm not Leo." Leo had his crazy grin on. "I am Super Hot McShizzle Leo. Supreme Commander of Everything."

The girl that locked him in his tank let out a short laugh, then covered her mouth immediately. The captain stared at him for a minute, then rolled her eyes. "Leo Valdez. Don't think I don't know that you're sarcastic and think that you're horribly funny."

"You read all that in a textbook?" Leo asked.

"No."

"Could you at least tell us where we're going?" Hazel asked.

"I'm taking you to Luke," she responded.

"How specific," Percy said sarcastically, "considering that all of us totally know Luke personally."

The captain was getting extremely annoyed. "That's all you need to know! And that's all you will know!" She stormed off. "Set sail for shore!"

 **Soooooo that was interesting (and short). There was Jasper and Caleo but Percabeth set itself on fire! Yay! (don't worry it'll become the fire of luv (wow that was clever))**

 **I think that I'm going to update about every two days for now...at least until finals start. I may update everyday or twice a day, but I promise to get at least one chapter up every two days!**

 **Person: Boo! That was short! *throws stuffed lemur* (there's a story behind this, PM me if you wanna know it (you'll get it a little better if you're a band kid)**

 **Me: I know! I'm sorry! *puts on invisibility cloak* *disappears from sight* *RUNS!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. This is my fourth chapter tonight. I just was on a roll!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HoO would I really be dreaming up this fanfic? No! I'd be off somewhere wallowing in money!**

Ch 4

ANNABETH

The stars twinkled cheerfully when I stepped out of the captain's quarters and onto the deck. I sighed, breathing in the cool sea air. Today was...interesting. Those merfolk were different. Almost...human.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" A voice startled me out of my head. The merman with sea green eyes, Percy, was staring at me.

"Shouldn't you?" I responded, walking towards him.

He shrugged. "Kinda hard to sleep with your hands chained above your head," he said pointedly.

"Your friends managed."

"Your crew managed."

I sighed. This would be a lot easier if they didn't talk.

"Why?" Percy asked. Crap. I said that out loud.

"Because then I wouldn't have to deal with the sass," I said.

Percy stuck his tongue out.

"Very mature," I noted.

Percy rolled his eyes. "But really. Why?"

"I've been doing this for so long, and the merfolk have never talked back or anything. They've always just sat there, resigned. But you...I don't know. You're making me question everything. Everything Luke taught me."

"Well maybe this Luke person was wrong."

"About what? Life?" I massaged my temples. "I shouldn't be talking to you," I said.

"Why?" Percy asked again.

"Because you're cargo and I'm captain."

"Yet here we are."

I stood there for a moment. Percy had this expression on, one that looked incredibly stupid, but clever and cute at the same time. It was captivating. It almost made me want to laugh.

His brow furrowed. "Why did you come out?"

I shrugged. "Fresh air?"

"That's not it."

I thought about it. "I guess...way down deep inside...subconsciously...I just kinda wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

He gave that look, the one that said _Really?_ and spoke. "Sorry? You kidnapped me and my friends, locked us up, and you're _sorry_?"

"Yes?" I said. For the first time, I was stumped.

"Well that's nice to know," Percy remarked sarcastically. "Must've had to dig way deep for that answer."

"Look, I really am sorry!" I said.

"If you're so _sorry_ then why don't you let us go?"

I kinda exploded. "Because I can't! Luke expects a new shipment in three weeks, and if I don't have that shipment then he'll be disappointed and Zeus knows what else! I can't just let you back into your realm because you'll probably do some voodoo magic or something and curse me so that I can never step foot on a boat again! Besides, this entire crew counts on me to protect them from an angry Luke and the best way is to keep Luke happy and the only way to do that is to make quota and currently _you_ fill quota! So I'm sorry! But I can't let you go! I have responsibilities!"

Percy was quiet for a long time. When he finally spoke, I was ready to leave him alone. "I know what that's like."

"You do?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "My dad is on the Council and he expects me to take his place one day. But all those lessons, they aren't me. But still, I have duties, responsibilities, commitments. So I run. I ditch. I leave. Hades, we had snuck out when you caught us!"

A small smile crept onto my lips. Then it disappeared. "Your friends don't like me."

Percy shrugged. "You think I'm different?"

I considered him carefully. "I don't blame you and your friends. What I do is despicable. And yet…"

"Yet what?"

"Yet I don't think it is. But I know it is and arrgh! Everything is so confusing!" I closed my eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said, like he was talking to a wounded animal. "Just breathe."

I took a shaky breath. "Thank you," I said.

He shrugged. "I am different, you know. I think I understand you a little better now."

The smile came back. "I'll see what I can do about those chains," I told him.

Percy nodded his thanks. I walked back to the captain's quarters, satisfied that I had gotten that off my chest.

Percy's nice. And funny. And kinda dumb. But nice dumb. He has his reasons, I have mine. He's just another person with responsibilities. I frowned. But he's not. He's a merman. He's cargo. I shut my eyes in frustration. I didn't know what was right anymore. Gods. I would have to talk to Percy again in the morning.

My eyes flew open. When did I get so chummy with a merman?

 **See! Percabeth! Toldja so.**

 **Please review! Reviews equal happy writingmermaid!**

 ***dramatic voice* Until we meet again! *staff appears in hand* *slams staff against ground* *disappears***


	5. Chapter 5

**For this chapter: italics=French (translations in bold parentheses). Also, long chapter alert! (I was originally going to split in half, but then I ended up writing all of it in one go)**

 **Also: OH MY GODS! This has been up for one day and it already has over two hundred views! Please keep this up and review too!**

 **Shout out to thegoddesskym for the first review!**

 **Disclaimer: Ya really think my name is Rick Riordan? Because the last time I checked, my name doesn't start with an R.**

Ch 5

Hazel

For some reason that Chinese guy was coming towards me again. I mean, not that I minded. He wasn't hard on the eyes. He was just a part of the crew that captured me and my friends. But he was gorgeous. But don't tell Nico. Nico would...Nico would probably kill him.

The guy walked over. "Hi," he said. "Um, you're Hazel, right?" He smiled at me, then promptly tripped over his feet and fell.

"Oh! Are you alright?" I exclaimed.

He popped right back up, a slight blush on his cheeks. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just clumsy. My gran says that- sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Boring you to death."

"You weren't boring me to death! I think it's very _doux_ _ **(cute)**_."

"You speak French?" the guy said.

"Yeah, a little. I'm interested in that particular human culture."

"Well my gran taught me a little French! Do you wanna try?"

I laughed. Why not? "Sure. _Comment allez-vous?_ _ **(How are you?)**_ "

He looked confused, and replied, " _Ma chaussure est vert._ _**(My shoe is green).**_ "

I laughed harder.

"What?"

"Why did you tell me that your shoe was green?" I asked in between laughs.

"Because you- never mind, I give up."

I finally stopped laughing. "You were right, by the way. I'm Hazel."

"Frank." He stepped forward and reached up to the chains around my wrists. "And I have orders to release your hands," he said gallantly.

"Frank!" The girl that was standing near Leo had spoken. "The vow!"

"Oh right," Frank said, looking sheepish. He looked at me. "The captain wants you to swear on the River Styx that you won't try to escape or hurt anyone on the crew."

I looked at the others. Percy already had his hands free, and was deep in conversation with the curly haired boy. Leo was having his chains undone by the girl that spoke earlier. Piper was blushing at something the guy by her said, her hands free. Nico was smirking at the guy unlocking his wrists as he fumbled with the key. "I guess my friends have already promised, so I swear on the River Styx."

"Great!" Frank said, and proceeded to unlock the cuffs. I dropped my tired arms, trying to get blood flow back into my hands.

I caught Frank staring at me. "What?" I asked.

He dropped his gaze, blushing. "Nothing," he said. Piper burst into giggles at something that the blonde guy said.

"Listen up merfolk!" The captain was standing in front of us. Frank snapped to attention and saluted her. "Frank, what are you doing?"

"Saluting you sir!" he responded. Frank frowned and slumped. "Wait...I don't have to do that anymore."

"Gods, Frank!" blondie said. "We left the Navy like centuries ago! I mean-"

"Save it for the campfire, Jason." The girl with spiky hair walked up beside the captain.

"But Thalia!" Jason complained.

"Both of you, shut up!" the captain shouted. She turned to us, and her gaze softened. "I thought about things last night. And I'm sorry. And I know that that isn't saying much, but it's all I can do. I have responsibilities."

We were silent for a moment. Then Piper spoke. "It's okay. We understand."

"Besides," Leo said, "this is all just another adventure!"

****************************************time lapse******************************and POV change****

ANNABETH

 _Captain's Log_

 _Two weeks. That's how long we've been sailing since we caught the merfolk. One more week until we dock at Jupiter City and meet with Luke._

 _I don't know what to do anymore. The merfolk...they're contradicting everything that Luke taught me. They seem...human. Well, maybe we're just like merfolk. Who was here first? It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're both intelligent species._

 _Percy. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I've taken to confiding in him at night. I think I might like him. Maybe like-like him? No, he's a friend. No, he's a merman. But what difference does that really make?_

 _I'm just confused I don't want to give them up to Luke. They're becoming friends with the crew. Thalia told me that Travis and Connor already pegged crushes and placed bets on who is going to kiss first, so maybe more than friends? Whichever, they'll be crushed if I do end up turning them over to Luke. But they might end up physically crushed if I don't._

 _I just don't understand what's right anymore. And I only have one more week to figure it all out. One measly week._

I looked up, and closed the book. I walked over to the merfolk. My crew got along so easily with them, and surprisingly, so did I.

"Percy?" I said, approaching the tanks.

"Huh?" he answered intelligently.

I started to speak, but bit my lip. "How are you liking the ship?" I asked, covering up what I really wanted to say.

Percy frowned. He knew something was up. "Just fine, I guess." He suddenly smiled, his green eyes lighting up. "It's been two weeks and I haven't broken my vow not to try to contact home!"

"Duh," I responded, "you swore on the River Styx."

"Oh yeah." His smile disappeared.

"You know, sometimes, I think your head is full of seaweed."

"Gee, thanks." Percy frowned, trying to think of an insult. "You...you...you're….so...so...smart!"

"That's not an insult."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Guys!" Jason called from Piper's tank, where they were 'chatting' Jason and Piper were pretty much dating now, the two lovebirds. "Cut it out!"

"Whatever you say, Sparky," Percy smirked.

"Quit it, Water Boy," Jason retorted.

"Come _on_ , all of you!" Grover shouted. He grabbed a pinecone (where he got it from on my ship I have no idea) and chucked it at Jason.

Jason ducked. It smacked Thalia in the face. "GROVER!"

"G-man, you're in trouble!" Percy sang.

"Shut it, Kelp Head," Thalia snapped.

"Watch it, Pinecone Face."

"You guys are annoying," Nico remarked.

"You too, Death Breath," Thalia said angrily.

"All of you! Stop. It." I was getting tired of this.

Leo put his hands up like he was surrendering. "Jeez, Princess."

I pulled out my dagger. " _What_ did you call me?"

"Hey, Annabeth. Calm down," Piper said warily.

"I can fight my own battles, Beauty Queen," Leo grumbled.

"What?" Piper practically snarled. She looked directly at Annabeth. "Murder him."

Calypso whacked Leo on the head. "Now look what you've done!"

"Oi! Sunshine, what was that for?" Leo complained.

Leo and Calypso started to argue, with Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Will watching, amused. Jason was comforting an angry Piper. Meanwhile, I turned to Percy.

"You. You started this."

"What." Percy's ever intelligent response.

"This name-calling, Seaweed Brain! It's all your-"

I was cut off by Malcolm's cry. "Ship ahoy!"

 **That's where the nicknames came from! In this story at least. Pls tell me if I forgot a nickname!**

 **Also, my excuse for the time skip: I'm bad at fluff (let's be honest, the last chapter kinda sucked). I tend to play out the scenes in my head first, and fluff...doesn't really come. Besides, it's better to move the plot along, right?**

 **I'm out! *sprints around corner***

 **P.S. *sticks head around corner* Cliffhanger much?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello? Anyone there? Look, guys. I know that you're here. There are over 500 views and visitors on this, and I'm grateful and all, but I want to know what you think of this story! If you don't have a FF account, just post a review as a guest! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!**

 **Disclaimer: Me: Guess what guys? I own-**

 ***knock on door* This is the police.**

 **Me: Nothing! I own nothing! Except the mind crazy enough to think up this story! :P**

Ch 6

JASON

Okay, so I'll admit it. Yeah, I like Piper. Deal with it. I'm pretty sure Will is gonna date Nico, Percy's gonna kiss Annabeth, Piper and I ship Frazel, and Leo is totally head over heels for Calypso. According to Piper.

I kissed Piper on the cheek, then rushed off to prepare the ship for either battle or boarding. Depending on that ship that just floated by.

Annabeth stood watching the approaching ship carefully. As I ran past her, I heard her mutter a word in surprise and fear. "Luke."

I stopped in my tracks. "What?"

She pointed to the ship. "That's Luke's ship! He's here! Now!"

Frank approached us. "What's wrong?"

"Luke," I said grimly.

Frank's eyes widened in fear. "But...will he want them?"

"I don't know," Annabeth replied. She stared off at the ship, for once, not knowing what to do. Frank ran down to Hazel.

"We have to let them go," I said.

"What?"

"The merfolk! Luke can't have them! Piper..I.." I trailed off.

Annabeth thought for a moment, but then nodded. "You're right. Go. NOW!"

I started to go, but a shout cut me off. "Annabeth! And Jason, my man!" It was Luke. "Drop anchor, Annabeth! Let me come aboard! Thalia, give the order!"

Thalia looked at Annabeth, hesitant. Annabeth looked like she was panicking.

"Annabeth? I'm waiting," Luke yelled, getting impatient.

Annabeth bit her lip, then nodded to Thalia. "Drop anchor!" my sister called.

***************************time lapse (but short, use your imagination)******************************

Luke's crew stepped onto the Argo II. Luke gave Annabeth a hug, in which Annabeth stiffened at first, but then tentatively returned it.

Luke gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Now! Those merfolk! I know you got them!"

"I-" Annabeth tried.

"Good girl!" Luke said. He turned to his first mate, Octavian. "Hasn't failed me once, you know. Always makes quota." He turned to me. "Jason! Take me to them."

"Luke, I-" I started.

Luke glared at me. " _Now_."

I swallowed hard.

"Never mind," Luke said. He pushed past me and swept towards the tanks. Luke stopped in front of the merfolk and smiled, again with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "And here they are. I can take them from here, Annabeth. You go on and get a head start on your next quota."

Annabeth looked like she was about to say no, but someone beat her.

"So you're Luke." Percy had spoken up.

"What?"

"You're Luke," Percy repeated.

"Annabeth! Why isn't he wearing a gag? Or chains on his wrists or tail for that matter?" Luke shouted.

"Because-" Annabeth tried again.

"Never mind. I'll deal with your rule-breaking later." Luke waved his hand at his henchmen that came on board with him. "Get them on our ship."

The men grabbed Piper. Big mistake.

"Get your hands off her," I said, low and dangerous. I stormed towards them, and practically threw them off her. I positioned myself in front of her tank. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frank doing the same for Hazel. Will, Calypso, and Grover ran to join us, each guarding Nico, Leo, and Percy, respectively.

Luke stared. "Mutiny!" he yelled. "Annabeth, this is why I should have chosen your crew! Mutiny!"

"No!" Annabeth yelled back, unable to take it any longer. "It's not mutiny, and you shouldn't have chosen my crew! Because you. Are. Wrong. I've learned a lot lately. Merfolk aren't cargo, and they're not like fish, just waiting to be caught. They're just like us."

And with that, Annabeth marched over and stood by Percy.

ANNABETH

I stood up to Luke. And Luke didn't look happy about that.

"Really, Annabeth?" he snarled. "You think that you and five people can protect against two crews?"

"One crew, Luke." Thalia stood above on the quarter deck. "I've wanted to kick your ass for some time now. Looks like this is my chance."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll deal with you soon enough." He turned to Annabeth. "But really, Annabeth? I thought you were smarter than that."

"I am," I said, "smarter than you know." Then I turned around to Percy. And kissed him.

I could feel his surprise at first, then his kiss back. I was elated. Nothing in the world could bring me down, not as long as I had Percy. His arms were wrapped around me, mine around him. We were one.

A shout broke us apart. Somehow, one of Luke's lackeys had overpowered her and Octavian held Thalia with a sword on her neck.

"Give us the merfolk, Annabeth," Luke threatened. "I won't hesitate to have Thalia...punished."

"Luke." I tried to sound threatening, but truthfully, I was terrified for Thalia. "Let. Her. Go."

Luke shrugged. "Thalia walks free when those merfolk are on my ship, Annabeth."

I opened my mouth to protest.

"Deal."

I whipped around. "Percy!"

He looked at me apologetically while Nico spoke up. "Luke, you have a deal. We'll come with you if you let Thalia go."

Luke smirked. "Grab them," he directed his henchmen.

"Wait!" Jason yelled. "Can't I...say goodbye?"

Luke stared Jason down, but Jason didn't back off. "Fine," Luke eventually said. "What's the harm."

Jason immediately turned around and kissed Piper on the mouth. Calypso grabbed Leo and planted a kiss on his mouth, then tried to back away, but Leo held her there, holding her tight. I could see tears running down their cheeks. Will's face was buried in Nico's shoulder while Nico cried and kissed his head. Hazel was sobbing into her hands as Frank wrapped his arms around her.

I turned to Percy. "Percy, you can't."

"I have to, Annabeth."

"NO!"

"Please. For Thalia. She needs me to do this. For us to do this." Percy's normally goofy eyes had a wisdom that I hadn't seen before in them.

"But..but I need you," I said. Because it was true. I loved him.

"For Thalia."

Luke suddenly appeared by us. "Time's up."

"No!" I cried, but Luke's brutes had already shoved me out of the way. I could hear shouts from the others, but all I could understand were Percy's.

"I will come back to you!" he yelled as they bent his arms behind his back and wrapped a length of chain around his forearms. "I will find you! I will always find you! I promise, Annabeth! I-" His words choked as they forced an iron gag over his mouth.

Octavian pushed Thalia free, and she collapsed, gasping for air. A guy with an eye patch tossed Percy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I was vaguely aware of Jason being held back by Grover, Will, and two others as a guy with a broken nose held a dagger to Piper's throat and dragged her away. Calypso was on the ground of the ship, sobbing, as they dragged Leo away. Michael Kahale was holding down Frank, with an apologetic look in his eyes.

I watched as Ethan, the eye patch guy, carried Percy over to the other ship, with Bryce, broken nose guy, carrying Piper, following closely behind. Octavian watched as they carried the last of the merfolk over, then nodded curtly and boarded the ship himself.

Luke faced me. "Follow, and I'll slit your boyfriend's throat faster than you can pull out your knife." He snapped his fingers, and Michael Varus, who I hadn't realized had been holding me back, released my arms

At the mention of Percy being harmed, I woke up from my stunned daydream. In a flash, my knife was out and at his throat. "Don't beat on it."

Luke growled, and shoved my knife away from his throat. He started to walk away.

The wheels in my head started turning. I needed a reason to go to the same place as him. "We're going to have to follow you. You're headed to Jupiter City, the nearest port, right? My ship needs to restock."

Luke considered it. "Then stay far behind us. Get too close for my liking, and suddenly, you haven't filled quota."

Michael Varus followed Luke onto their ship. The entire crew of the Argo II either stood, watching the ship leave with our friends motionlessly, or sobbed, as their other half was torn away from them.

As the Andromeda sailed away, Thalia walked up to me. There was a thin line of red on her throat where Octavian had pressed the sword a little too hard.

"What now, Annabeth?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I turned and faced her. "We go after them."

 **Sooooo stuff happened. OUAT anyone? To all you OUAT fans reading this, YOU'RE WELCOME! I 3 Snow and Charming and their promise to find each other! They're sooooo cute! To all you none Once Upon a Time fans, watch OUAT!**

 **I'm not sure if I need this disclaimer but just in case: I don't own the OUAT reference in this chapter or any future ones!**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that. *snaps fingers* *disappears***


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Response:**

 **Flowerashes2: I know, I just needed them to be in love for the rest of the story to work out. Thanks for that pointer, though. Maybe I'll write a prequel following Annabeth to this when I'm done with this...**

 **Disclaimer: Okay, so I did some math and figured out that: Percy Jackson is 100% owned by Rick Riordan, 0% by me, and 0% by the mug filled with hot chocolate on my desk. However, the entire PJO and HoO is 110% owned by Rick, 0% by the mug, and -10% (is that a thing?) by me.**

Ch 7

PERCY

 **A/N: Go back in time a little bit. Just bear with me.**

"Time's up." Luke smirked as some of his crew shoved Annabeth out of the way.

"No!" she yelled.

"I will come back to you!" I yelled as the guys grabbed my arms roughly, bent them at a right angle, and wrapped chains around my forearm. They pulled the chains tight until they were practically cutting into my skin. "I will find you! I will always find you! I promise, Annabeth! I-" love you. That's what I was trying to say. Unfortunately, Luke's lackeys shoved an iron gag over my mouth.

A guy with an eye patch hefted me out of the water, and threw me over his shoulder, wrapping one arm around my tail so that I couldn't kick. The guy holding Thalia released her. Good, I thought, Thalia's safe.

"I will come for you!" Calypso shouted to Leo. Then she dropped, tears running down her face.

"Piper! Piper!" Jason was screaming. He was crying. Will was holding him back, but tears were running down his cheeks as he watched Nico get carried away. Grover was staring at me, determined not to cry.

"Hazel!" Frank yelled from where one of Luke's henchmen was holding him down. "Let me up! Hazel!"

The guy carried me to the other ship. That's when I started to struggle.

The guy grunted, and tightened his grip on my fin. "Feisty, aren't we," he remarked as he stepped onto the deck of Luke's ship.

I lifted my head and saw my friends being carried onto the ship and thrown down in the middle of the deck roughly. It didn't surprise me when eye patch dude threw me down onto the deck. The way that we all scooted closer together, best we could in the chains, reminded me painfully of our first time on Annabeth's ship.

Annabeth. Gods, Annabeth. I saw her face when they carried me away. She looked so lost.

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice that I had grown to hate in under five minutes.

"Set sail!" Luke ordered.

As the crew prepared the ship, he turned his attention to us. He smirked, his scar rippling as he did. I decided that I hated that smirk. "Merfolk."

Luke frowned. He reached forward and plucked my circlet off my head. I thumped my tail against the deck. Luke looked up from his examination of my sea green circlet. I thumped my tail against the deck again.

Luke drove his sword into the deck next to my tail. He crouched down, and grabbed my arm, pulling me in close. "Listen closely. I am going to take that gag off of you, and you're going to answer all my questions. Truthfully."

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a look that said "Why?"

"Because if you don't, your friends will pay for your lies." Luke waved a hand at the guys standing to the side. They grabbed all of my friends and carried them away. I could see them struggling to get out of their grip, but having a tail on a ship isn't exactly the best thing to have.

I started to flop around, trying to get to my friends, but a strong hand on my arm stopped me. "Where do you think you're going," Luke growled. He nodded, and eye patch dude came over and threw me over his shoulder again.

I was carried to a tank similar to the ones on the Argo II, except this one had heavier looking chains. My friends were already sitting in the tanks next to it, except their arms were still at a right angle, with their forearms still wrapped in chains, and a chain that connected their iron gags to the wall behind them. There was a chain around the end of their tail in the water, connecting to the floor of the tank.

Eye patch dude dumped me into the empty tank and chained my tail in. Two other guys came over and held onto my arms while eye patch dude undid the chains around my forearms. They forced my arms above my head, and chained them there, similar to how I was first chained up on Annabeth's ship. Once I was all 'nice and cozy' (i.e. chained to the point of no escape), eye patch dude finally took off the iron gag.

"Now," Luke started.

"I need to know your name," I blurted out.

"What?" Luke was surprised at my question.

"You! With the eye patch! I keep calling you eye patch dude in my head and it's kinda hard to have that be your name when you're all evil and stuff."

Eye patch dude (see what I mean) started angrily. "I don't have to tell you any-"

Luke cut him off. "Ethan. Ethan Nakamura."

Ethan looked at Luke oddly. Luke muttered something to him, and he grunted and stood by my friends' tanks.

"We've given you that courtesy," Luke said, "and we'd be honored if you answered a few questions about yourself."

"Like?"

"Like are you Percy Jackson, Child of the Council

Crap. Not again. Luke knows who I am now. That stupid circlet gave me away. Twice.

"Well? Are you?" Luke inquired.

How the Hades did he even know about that?

Luke pulled out his sword and pointed it at Piper's throat. "Are you?"

"Yes," I said, before his sword touched her skin. I glanced at Piper. She kept looking at me, then the water, then me again. Of course. I can manipulate the water. I concentrated hard, waiting for that tug on my gut.

"You think we would leave you in water that you could manipulate?" Luke looked amused. Something had shown on my face and given away the fact that I was trying to manipulate the water. "We have our own magician on board. Alabaster."

I rattled my chains angrily. "Okay, you know who I am. What do you want?"

"What I want is simple. I want money."

"Merfolk don't use money."

"Not from you. For you."

I was clueless for a moment. Then it dawned on me. "You're going to sell us?"

"Yes. And as Children of the Council, I expect you'll bring in more than the usual load." Luke twirled my circlet around his wrist.

"Give it back," I growled.

"Give what back?" Luke asked innocently.

"My circlet," I spat through clenched teeth.

"Of course," he said. Luke walked towards me, and returned the circlet to where it normally sat on my head. "After all, we need proof that you truly are Percy Jackson."

I lunged for him, but the chains held me firm. I flapped my tail as much as I could in the water, splashing him lightly.

"Is that all? Is that the wrath of the mighty Sea Son?" he taunted.

"Not even close," I responded.

Luke laughed maliciously. "Those chains work rather well, don't you think?" He walked over towards Hazel and Nico. "Can it be? The infamous mersiblings? Hazel and Nico. An honor." Luke bowed mockingly, then looked up. "To _sell_." He turned towards me. "Am I correct?"

I glared at him, refusing to answer, until he drew his sword and stuck the tip against Nico's gut, drawing blood. "Stop! Yes, yes you're right!" I yelled. I could see Nico hiss in pain beneath the mask.

"And this must be Leo."

I nodded reluctantly. No way was I letting that madman cut anymore of my friends.

"And Piper, the lovely." Luke stroked Piper's hair. Piper pulled away from his hand and gave him a death stare that rivaled Nico's.

"Leave her alone."

Luke glared at me. "I can do whatever I want." Luke turned to Ethan. "Put a gag on him, and tie him back up like the rest."

Ethan saluted. "Aye aye, Captain. Captain?"

"Yes?" Luke said.

"Why haven't their parents come for them yet?"

Concern crossed Luke's face for the first time. "I don't know," he said.

But I knew exactly why. It was all my fault.

 _Flashback_

 _One hour before the anchor of the Argo II dropped_

" _Percy! Wake up!"_

" _What?" I groaned. Piper was trying to shake me awake._

" _Come on! We're sneaking out and going camping today!"_

 _Suddenly, I was wide awake. "Right! Let's go!"_

 _Everyone else was already awake, and ready to go._

" _There!" Hazel said, putting the final touches on the note we were leaving for our parents._

" _Guys?" Leo said. "Problem." He pointed to the spot our bags we packed last night used to be. "The maids unpacked."_

 _Nico groaned. "I don't feel like packing right now!"_

" _Why don't we go play seaweed ball for a little bit,_ then _pack and leave?" Piper said._

" _Sneak out twice in one day?" Hazel said. "Seems like we'll get caught at least once."_

" _Leave our weapons behind and they won't hear us," Nico suggested._

" _Great!" Leo said. "Let's go!" He and the girls swam out of the window._

 _Nico turned to me. "Can you put the note away, Perce?"_

" _Yeah, sure," I answered, distracted by my task of actually finding the seaweed ball._

" _Thanks." Nico swam away._

 _I grabbed the seaweed ball triumphantly. I glanced at the note that Hazel left on the desk. "I'll take care of that later," I said._

 _Then I swam away._

 _End Flashback_

Our parents would have the note. And think that we were out exploring for two weeks. But now, two weeks was up. Maybe, just maybe, they'd come for us. Maybe.

 **Sheesh! That was long! You guys better review for that. Please? *puppy dog eyes***

 **Night! (or morning or whatever time you're reading this) *dives underwater* *doesn't come back up* *bubbles appear halfway across the bay…***


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter's kinda short...**

 **Disclaimer: No merfolk or authors were harmed in the making of this fanfic. (Though I might've stolen a couple characters to study...but I definitely don't own them!)**

Ch 8

LUKE

Annabeth delivered. Just like I knew she would. I stood at the helm of my ship, pondering on what to do if the merfolks' parents showed up. Maybe they wouldn't show up at all. They were on Annabeth's ship for awhile, and she never mentioned their parents doing anything. They've been on my ship for two days, and no sign of mommy or daddy so far.

A sound near the tanks made me realize that my time for figuring out what to do was up.

"Perseus Jackson, you are in so much- Percy!"

I raced down do the tanks, where an Iris Message was facing Percy, who sat struggling against the chains, trying to spit words around the iron gag over his mouth.

"Poseidon, what's- Piper!" a woman's voice shrieked from the mist.

I stepped next to Percy, in clear view of the Iris Message. "Why hello."

They were clearly merfolk. "What have you done to my son!" a man with hair and eyes much like Percy's yelled.

"Poseidon, I assume?" I quipped. "It appears that I have, ah, come into custody, shall we say, of your son. And his friends."

Poseidon growled. "Let. Him. Go." He grabbed his trident, and slammed it into the ground. Immediately, the sky clouded over, and the ship began to rock furiously.

I pulled out my sword and held it against Percy's throat. Percy tried to back away from the blade, but I grabbed his hair with my free hand, forcing him to stay there. "Stop the storm, Poseidon. Or the death of the mighty Percy Jackson will be on your head."

Poseidon slammed his trident on the ground again. The ship stopped rocking, and the sun shone again. "Take that sword off my son's throat."

Instead of doing as he said, I pressed the sword until a line of red appeared on Percy's throat. "If you or anyone else sends anyone or anything after me, I will not hesitate to take your children with me to the Underworld." I pressed the sword a little more, and a bead of blood ran down Percy's throat. "Understood?"

"Understood." Poseidon opened his mouth to say more, but I swiped my hand through the mist, effectively cutting him off.

*********************************time lapse (of roughly three days)**********************************

"Land ahoy!"

The magnificence of Jupiter City rose above the horizon. Finally. "Get this ship docked," I told Octavian.

He nodded, then ran off, to order the crew about the ship. The Andromeda pulled into the docks in no time at all.

I walked down to the tanks, where Ethan and some of the crew were putting the merfolk in iron cages to be carried to my estate, where they would be sold. All of them were struggling, making it difficult for my crew. I drew my sword.

The response from Percy was instantaneous. He went limp, and Ethan scooped him up and dumped him in the cage, slamming the door, and looking Percy inside.

I grabbed Hazel. "Quit your struggling," I threatened, putting my sword against her throat. This action of 'sword on throat' was becoming second hand, I had done it so much in the past week.

Nico snarled beneath the iron gag, but stopped kicking his tail. Marcus took that opportunity to throw him in a cage. Michael Kahale grabbed Leo and placed him in a cage (gentler than I would have liked), and Michael Varus locked Piper in a cage. I gave Hazel to Bryce, and he stuffed her in a cage.

"Octavian!" I shouted. "Get these merfolk off my ship!"

"Aye aye Captain!"

I walked down the gangplank into Jupiter City. Crowds of rowdy sailors and merchants roamed the cobbled streets, and the rise of buildings at the horizon was a nice change from the monotony of the sea.

"Luke!"

I turned towards the shout. "Lord Kronos!" I answered in surprise. The middle-aged lord walked up to me. He was one of my best customers. Perhaps I could sell the Children of the Council to him.

Lord Kronos shook my hand. "A new shipment? Might I get a sneak peek, eh?"

I laughed. "Apologies, my lord, but I must make it fair for all. Come to the auction in two days time, then you'll see them."

"And perhaps buy them, eh, my boy?"

"Yes, Lord Kronos."

 **Not really sure that came across as mean as I wanted it to come across…but I guess it worked. Sort of. IMPORTANT: Kronos is just a lord, not a titan or anything special. I'm probably going to introduce more characters later, I just haven't really found a good place to. Oh, and Marcus isn't meant to be a Marcus from the books; he's OC. Sorry if there is a Marcus in the books.**

 **By the way, my name's- gotta go! *jumps over railing* *poof!***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: For all you cavemen and cavewomen out there, OOGEY UGH UGH WALLEY DA! (which roughly translates to 'I don't own PJO or HoO) (I think).**

Ch 9

NICO

After those scumbags threw us in cages, they loaded the cages in carriages, and drove the carriages away from the ocean. As Percy watched the ocean recede in the distance, I could see the sorrow in his eyes. I knew that the same sorrow was in my eyes, in Hazel's eyes, in everyone's eyes. The sea is home. And now we aren't in it.

The carriage pulled up to a large building. Luke's crew picked up the cages and carried us inside.

Luke spread his arms widely. "Welcome to my estate. Take them to the tank in my office."

The brutes carrying our cages nodded, then headed down a hallway, then another, and another. They finally opened a door to reveal a room with a desk and a large tank installed in the back wall, filled with water. In the water, there was a post with chains connected to it. One of the chains was taunt, connected to something in the back of the tank.

The brutes opened the tank's top. One of them yanked me out of the cage, and pressed a knife to my neck. The other brutes undid my friends' chains and gags, then locked a single manacle on their wrists, and dumped them in the tank. Then it was my turn

The minute the chains around my arms were free, I started punching.

One of the guys cursed. "We should've kept one of them hostage up here," he muttered.

Someone got a hold of my tail, and managed to pin it down. I flopped, still hitting. I felt fingers brush my scalp, a hand yank on my hair, and my head hit the floor. I lay there, dazed, for a moment, and was unceremoniously thrown into the tank.

"Nico!" was the first thing I heard. Hazel picked me up, cradling my head. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

I rubbed the bump on my head. "I'm fine, Hazel."

I looked around. The tank was filled with water, enchanted by the look on Percy's face, with a metal floor and three metal walls. The other wall was glass, facing into Luke's office. The only exit was the top of the tank: a door of iron bars that was padlocked shut. The manacles locked around our wrists were connected to the wooden post bolted into the floor.

"Hello?" A figure in the shadows moved slightly.

"Hey," Percy said softly. The chain clinked.

A mermaid with black hair came into view. Her purple tail shimmered as she approached us.

"Who are you?"

Percy held out his hand. "I'm Percy."

She accepted it. "Silena."

Piper gasped. "Silena?"

Silena turned. "Piper!"

The two embraced. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Piper untangled herself. "What happened to you?"

"Wait," Percy said. "You two know each other?"

"Percy, this is Silena. My half-sister."

Percy's mouth formed an o.

"Hold on," I said. "How come we never met you?"

Silena sighed. "I only found out my mother was Aphrodite a year ago. Actually, my boyfriend, Charlie, found that out."

"Charlie?" Leo said, looking up. "Beckendorf?"

Silena nodded. "He was trying to find his dad, but he ended up finding my mom. I met Piper when I was trying to get a meeting with her, and I explained it all to her. She promised to meet me the next day and get me into see her mom."

"What happened?" Piper asked. "How did you get here?"

"That was the night after I talked to you. I was swimming home, and a ship picked me up. It delivered me to Luke, and he's kept me here ever since. Said I looked nice on his wall."

Percy thought about this. "How many merfolk have been here before us?"

Silena's eyes filled with tears. "Too many."

"What happened to them?" Hazel asked softly.

Silena shook her head. "Sold. To other humans. I've never seen them again."

I glanced at my sister, worry written on my face. "We have to get out of here."

Silena laughed a hollow laugh. "There isn't a way out. If you're lucky, you'll be sold to a sympathizer who will let you go. If not, you're stuck onshore for the rest of your life.

We fell silent at that grim observation.

Luke burst into his office, with Annabeth being dragged in behind him. "Set her down," he said, gesturing to the chair on one side of his desk. He sat on the other side of the desk.

Percy swam up to the tank's glass wall and started banging his tail against it, trying to get Annabeth's attention.

Annabeth glanced over at the noise. Her eyes conveyed a thousand messages in an instant, including _Percy!_ , _Stop, don't draw attention to yourself!_ , and _I'll get you out, I promise_.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth," Luke mused. "What am I going to do with you."

"Luke, it was one time!" Annabeth said. "I brought you them, didn't I?"

Luke whirled around. "But you fought me!"

Annabeth sighed. "I know. And that was a mistake."

Their conversation/argument continued on, sounding a little odd through the glass. Percy was staring out of the aquarium helplessly. He growled as Luke reached over and caressed Annabeth's face.

"You're right, you know," he said, "you've never failed."

"Except this time, Luke. You've known me since forever. Luke, you raised me!"

Luke nodded. "That's true. And I have to say, I did an excellent job." He straightened up. "I've decided to give you a second chance. You know I don't give those out a lot. Use it wisely."

Annabeth stood. "Yes, Luke."

"I'll have men stock your ship as soon as possible. You are to be sailing by sun down."

Annabeth faltered. "S-sun down? Luke, that's too soon. My crew, they're tired! They need rest!"

Luke glared at her. "Then this is their punishment! Now go!"

Annabeth nodded, then left, without looking at us.

Luke sighed. "That girl better not sway her loyalties again."

Annabeth was a good liar. I just didn't know who she was lying to.

 **Wow! I couldn't resist working a little bit of Silena in there. Hope you liked it! Review! Please! But seriously guys, over a thousand (no exaggeration) views and like three reviews. REVIEW!**

 **Question for you! Who should Percy, Nico, Piper, and Hazel be sold to? I'm having Leo go to Khione, but I don't know for the rest. They should be split up. Just suggest a PJO villain in a review please! I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT KNOWING THIS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to the first two people who responded to my question! Your responses triggered my creativeness and this is what happened! (You'll see where your ideas came into play, unicornbarbi and Hibernia12)**

 **Disclaimer: Fact. I'm writing a** _ **fan**_ **fiction. Fact. I'm not the author of PJO or HoO. Fact. I don't own.**

Ch 10

PERCY

I woke up from my dream with a gasp. Something wasn't right. I groped around my bedroom, trying to find my sword, but all my hand felt was cold metal. A cold metal floor. Memories of what happened came flooding back. I yanked on the chain connected to my wrist, just to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. Unfortunately, this was reality.

Light suddenly flooded the tank as Luke entered, walking up the others. He walked to the tank.

"Good morning, my lovelies," he said. "How did we sleep?"

I glared at Luke. "Just fine, no thanks to you."

Luke scowled. "Get ready."

Hazel frowned at this. "Get ready for what?"

Luke's smirk reappeared. "The auction. _Your_ auction."

o.O.o **(that's a line break that looks like a face)**

The brutes opened the tank's door.

"You can swim up here without a fight or we can do this the hard way!" was called down.

"Hard way for who? You or us?" Leo yelled back up.

One of them, Kahale, I think, snorted, and muttered, "Us," under his breath.

Ethan smacked him, and snatched the net from his hands. He dipped the net in the water and started fishing. For us.

"Here, fishy, fishy, fishy," he called, smirking.

"We aren't fish," Nico grumbled.

The net swished through the water, missing all of us. Battle reflexes from training and dodging guards. It wasn't that hard to dodge a human operated net.

The net started to follow Piper around. She zigged and zagged, but she couldn't shake the net. It backed her up into a corner, then enveloped her, and dragged her upwards. I sighed. I knew exactly what they were going to do now.

We all swam to the surface, and let ourselves be chained and gagged. They wrapped chains around our forearms, exactly the way they were before they dumped us in the tank. Then they threw us over their shoulders and carried us away. I got one last look at Silena watching us silently.

 _I will return you to the sea_ , I thought determinedly as I saw Silena's hopeless face.

We were carried into a large room filled with seats. There was a raised platform at one end of the room, where we were set down.

"Kahale!" Octavian shouted from across the room. "Take Nico home with you. Luke decided to give him to you."

Kahale looked confused. "Why?"

Octavian shrugged. "Something about him being too gloomy to decorate anyone's walls. Don't question Luke's motives. This is a generous gift he is giving you. Be grateful!"

"Yes sir." Kahale slung Nico over his shoulder again, and carried him away. I swallowed hard as Ethan pressed his sword against my throat to stop me from struggling. Tears burned my eyes as Nico was carried out of the room.

Luke entered the room, wearing different, fancier clothes. "People are coming," he said. "Are they ready?"

Ethan nodded, and Luke opened the doors. Lords and Ladies swept in, each with a cold, evil glint in their eye. I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation as the walked by us.

"-really Children of the Council-"

"-dazzling specimen-"

"-just look at the color-"

"-can't wait to dissect it-"

"-wonder what color it's blood is-"

"-tail flesh eaten raw with carrots-"

Those comments chilled me to the bone. We were nothing but worthless beings for sale.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Luke's voice boomed inside the room, as the humans took their seats. "I, Luke Castellan, the infamous merfolk merchant, have caught the Children of the Council! And now, five of you lucky purchasers can own them! Let the auction begin!"

Luke gestured to Octavian, who grabbed Piper, and hoisted her up.

"First for sale, is Piper! This beauty of the sea has a lovely pink tail, gorgeous brown hair, and eyes that just can't decide on a color!"

The humans started to shout out numbers, which I guessed were money values, until one roaring voice silenced them all.

"Sold!" Luke cried. "To Ma Gasket, the famous chef! I'll expect to see some mermaid stew on your menu soon, eh?"

The large woman just smiled in response. Piper was horrified as the woman wrapped her burly arms around her waist and lifted her up. I could hear her muffled shrieks, but remained still because of the sword Ethan still had at my throat. Mermaid stew. Piper was going to be made into mermaid stew. She was going to die.

"Next up," Luke cried, as cheery as ever, "Hazel! With a black tail, this mermaid is a lovely offset to all the gold in your house."

The bidding started again. Poor Hazel was sold to a woman, Lady Hylla. Lady Hylla didn't have that evil glint in her eyes like Ma Gasket had. Maybe Hazel would be okay...who was I kidding. Hazel was going to be a wall decoration.

Next was Leo. Leo was sold to Lady Khione, a girl with absolutely no emotion in her eyes. She still looked dangerous, though. As Leo was carried out by her henchmen, I realized that she was the one who made the comment about dissection. Oh no.

"And finally, we have Percy!"

I was lifted onto the stage. The humans started to bid, but it stopped when a woman stood up, followed by a teenage boy who could be her son.

"I will take it," she said.

"L-lady Gaea," Luke stuttered. "What an honor."

Lady Gaea inclined her head. "It shall be a gift for my son, Polybotes," she declared.

The boy straightened. "Thank you, mother."

She nodded. "Take him to the carriage," she ordered. Her henchmen picked me up and carried me to a lavish carriage, where I was unceremoniously dumped in the seat across from Lady Gaea and her son.

Polybotes pulled out a sword almost immediately. "Mother, may I?"

She waved her hand. He made to cut me with his sword, but I started thrashing. He frowned. "Mother, it's being bad."

"Then you'll have to wait until we're home where you can take it to your laboratory and strap it down, Polybotes."

He sat back in his seat and sheathed his sword. "I hate waiting."

Laboratory? Straps? This was going to be difficult to get out of.

 **So, what'd you think? (well, let's see: the auction should've been more action, and it definitely wasn't the best writing ever. In fact, I think minotaur poo is better) Gee, thanks, tiny voice in my head.**

 **For the record, Polybotes is going to be some spoiled rich brat with sadistic mind.**

 **Also: I feel like there aren't a lot of people reading this...please review if you want me to continue this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is going to jump POVs a lot. Try and keep up!**

 **Also, I decided: I don't really care. If you're reading this, great! Please keep reading! If not, oh well! You just happen to be missing out!**

 **Review response:**

 **Ella: Because I wanted to have Polybotes there, and I thought Gaea was too important not to mention especially if I had her son in there.**

 **Somewhere in that twisted mind of mine, I thought of shipping Polybotes and Khione (in this story context). What.**

 **I also sort of imagined Khione with the spacey qualities of Luna Lovegood (but still super evil) (to all you Luna fans out there, no, I don't mean Luna is evil, I love Luna Lovegood, but I mean that's sort of what Khione's like) (in an evil sort of way).**

 **Disclaimer: Me no ownie.**

Ch 11

ALL THIRD PERSON POV

LEO

Getting bought by some creepy cold lady was not Leo's idea of a surface vacation. In fact, getting _bought_ wasn't Leo's idea of a surface vacation.

"Take its gag off," she said once they had entered her estate and her henchmen had set him down in the middle of a grand entrance. They unlocked his gag. The lady stood there expectantly, as if she expected him to start screaming or crying or whatever.

"Hello Snowflake," was the first thing that came out of Leo's mouth. He smiled seductively. Maybe he could weasel his way into her heart then out to the sea?

She just studied him with cold eyes. "Interesting." She looked up. "I must draw him while he is still full and healthy. Then my studies may begin."

"Studies?" Leo asked as they carried him out of the room. "But I hate school!"

Khione smiled coldly. "Studies on you, my fireball."

They dumped him in a tank that was barely tall enough for him to straighten out in, and just wide enough for him to sit in if he scrunched his tail together.

"Stay still, fireball," Khione ordered as she grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, "so I might draw you."

The water was freezing. All Leo wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and breath breaths of fire to warm up. Leo started shivering.

Khione frowned. "Stop moving, fireball."

Leo tried to stop shivering, but couldn't.

"Fine. I shall draw you tomorrow." Khione turned to her guards. "Turn the temperature of his water down as cold as possible without freezing him. It shall punish him well enough."

The water did the impossible to Leo: it got colder. As the lights went out, all Leo could do was curl up in a little ball and hope he didn't freeze to death.

o.O.o

NICO

"Bring me back!" was the first thing Nico yelled when Kahale took his gag off.

Kahale looked confused. "Why?"

Nico just glared at him. After being carried through the streets of Jupiter City, then dumped in the entrance hall of Kahale's home, Nico decided he had a right to be angry. As if he wasn't already.

"That was a stupid question," Kahale muttered. "Look, I'm sorry for what Luke and his crew did to you. I was just following orders."

Nico was taken aback. He didn't even expect a response, much less an apology.

o.O.o

PIPER

"Nice and plump," Ma Gasket said, pinching Piper's tail. Piper squirmed away from her pinch. Ma Gasket frowned. "Of course, you could be plumper."

Piper didn't like Ma Gasket or her menacing tone. She didn't like the fact that Ma Gasket brought her into a kitchen. Piper didn't like the fact that she was lying on a kitchen counter, or the number of sharpened cooking knives hanging above her. Piper absolutely hated the island in the middle of the kitchen, though. For that island had straps for two wrists and a tail, and mysterious stains on it. Actually, saying Piper hated the island was an understatement.

"Reyna!" Ma Gasket roared. "Reyna! Get your sorry behind over here before I chop off your hand and make it into souffle!"

A girl with black hair came racing into the room. She wore kitchen rags, but still managed to look regal. "I'm here, don't fret," she grumbled.

Ma Gasket grunted. "Get this thing strapped down on the island and start prepping it. These people are hungry for tail fin sushi." She lumbered away.

Reyna studied Piper carefully. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she picked Piper up, and put her on the island, strapping her tail down. "I don't agree with this," she said as she unlocked the chains around Piper's forearms. Reyna placed Piper's hands flat against the table, and strapped them there. She unlocked Piper's gag, and sighed. "But I have to do this."

"No you don't!" Piper cried.

Reyna sighed again. "I do! I'm Ma Gasket's slave!"

o.O.o

HAZEL

"Lady Hylla!"

Lady Hylla inclined her head as she entered the room.

A manservant hurried forward. "The mermaid is ready."

"Place Arion in the tank with her," she said. "He requires company."

The manservant scurried off. Lady Hylla approached the tank Hazel was in. The minute the manservant slammed the doors shut, Lady Hylla's cool and collected facade dropped.

"Are you alright? Did they mistreat you in any way?" she asked.

Hazel was extremely confused. "You care?"

Lady Hylla nodded. "I swear, I am going to do everything I can to help you escape."

Hazel crossed her arms. "Then let me go right now."

"I can't." Lady Hylla faltered. "My step-sister, Lady Otera, she will seize my title as heir to my father's fortune if I show the slightest bit of weakness. I would be cast onto the streets, like…" Lady Hylla trailed off, biting her lip.

"Like who?"

"Like my sister. She was just a baby, but that was Otera's mother's decision. My baby sister wasn't good enough. She cried too much."

"Oh."

The doors clanged open. Lady Hylla composed her face back to its composed look as the manservants carried a tank with a hippocampus inside. Except this hippocampus wasn't colored like the hippocampus Hazel was used to. This one was brown, with black eyes. Its tank wasn't much larger than Hazel's tank, and it looked like all it wanted to do was get out and _swim_.

"Put Arion in with her," Lady Hylla ordered. The manservants complied. Arion was dumped in the tank.

Just before walking out, Lady Hylla slipped her gold bracelet into the tank. "He eats gold," she whispered to Hazel. "I hope you become friends." Then she left.

Hazel used her powers to pick up the bracelet. She held it out. Arion sniffed it, distrustful.

"Here you go," Hazel said softly.

Arion ate it, and whinnied. He nuzzled her hand.

"Don't worry," Hazel said. "We'll return to the sea. Eventually."

 **Writers block officially gone! Yay!**

 **I'm going to be updating much less frequently now, because it's almost finals! So school is important.**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, I'm procrastinating. A lot. I wrote for you guys. IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **So I was checking the stats of this story, and then I was like oh my gods, I'm getting a steady 200 readers every chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Warning: This chapter is a mainly 'hey let's torture Percy' chapter. Story is T for a reason. There will be blood.**

 **Also, chapters are mostly going to jump POV a lot. Watch out for that!** o.O.o **will normally signal that POV change. And my gut tells me that it'll be better if I write the chapters with POV changes in third person. So yeah. That's my little blurb.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.**

Ch 12

PERCY **(in third person) (in case you hadn't noticed) (but seriously, just look at the lack of me, myself, and I below) (so if you didn't notice, it's third person) (if you did, great) (if you** _ **still**_ **didn't, I'm really ashamed of you)**

The cuts on Percy's tail hurt. The cuts on Percy's torso hurt. The cuts on Percy's arms hurt. The cuts on Percy's face hurt. In other words, Percy hurt.

Polybotes had an extremely twisted mind. As in too twisted to exist. That much, Percy knew for sure.

Polybotes chained Percy so that he was dangling by his wrists. He locked a chain around the end of Percy's tail so that he couldn't kick. But Polybotes took Percy's gag off. Said he wanted to hear Percy's screams.

Yesterday sucked. Yesterday, Polybotes tried to found out what color merfolk blood was. And when he found out it was red, like human blood, he got angry, and decided that he should practice with his sword. But he didn't bother to go outside. Or get a training dummy. No, Polybotes used Percy as his training dummy. And Polybotes decided that Percy was a good training dummy. And informed Percy that the next day would be even worse. Percy didn't see how this was possible. He didn't want to see.

Polybotes entered the chambers fuming. "Mother won't let me have a new sword until tomorrow!"

"Like I care," Percy groaned.

"You should," he said. "I was going to test it on you."

"Lovely. What are you going to do instead?" Percy asked, pretending to actually be curious.

Polybotes shrugged, then opened a cabinet full of wicked looking knives. "Use these."

"Whatever happened to your scientific studies?"

"I decided that I like your screams better."

"Do you find them melodic?"

"No. They're terrifying."

For some reason, Polybotes managed to turn every witty comeback Percy had into some sadistic comment. Polybotes grabbed a large bucket of salt water and threw it over Percy, dousing him completely. His cuts from last night started to heal, but it wasn't enough salt water to completely heal the deep ones. Polybotes chose a particularly sharp knife from the cabinet and wiped it on a cloth.

Percy started to pull against the chains, to no avail. Without any leverage, there was barely any wiggle room, and his arms were already sore from hanging there all night.

Polybotes backhanded Percy across his face. "Stop moving! It makes it harder to get clean cut."

"I couldn't care less."

"You will," Polybotes growled. Polybotes swiped the blade across Percy's shoulder. Percy grunted. He pressed the blade against Percy's cheek. "I will crush your spirit until your dreams don't exist anymore. Hope will be but a distant light, too far to reach."

"Did you think of that yourself?" Percy spat.

Polybotes growled again. He pressed the blade against Percy's cheek harder, then dragged it down, leaving a line of blood from the back of his right cheek to his jaw. "I'll let that scar," he decided.

Blood dripped off of Percy's chin and onto his torso. Polybotes caught a drip of his blood in a vial, then placed it with the other vials of Percy's blood he collected yesterday. Then he went back to the cabinet. He pulled out a short, saw toothed knife that looked sharper than the last one, if that was even possible.

"I know that merfolk shed scales," he said, "but I don't have the patience to wait for you to shed a scale. Besides, sawing one off of your tail will be fresher."

Percy gulped. Once, when he was a merboy, he had scraped his tail against an extremely sharp rock, and one of his scales had been cut off. It hurt worse than anything Percy had ever experienced, exploding with the most ferocious force, then getting worse. To this day, Percy hadn't topped the pain.

Polybotes chose a scale, and pressed his knife up against Percy's tail. Then he began sawing. Pain exploded on Percy's tail. He let loose a scream that would have chilled anyone to the bone. Except Polybotes, who just smiled and kept sawing.

Yep, Percy thought, pain topped.

By the time the scale fell off, Percy had nearly blacked out in pain. Polybotes, on the other hand, had a gigantic grin on his face.

He held up his prize in front of Percy's face. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

Percy panted, completely dangling from the chains, not responding.

Polybotes continued. "I think it is. But getting it was just so fun, don't you think?"

Percy refused to answer.

Polybotes frowned. "Maybe I should get another?"

"No!" Percy cried.

Polybotes smirked. "That's what I thought." He frowned. "Now what. What else do I need from you?"

Percy groaned as another wave of pain racked his body.

"A tear!" Polybotes cried joyfully. "Now you have to cry!"

He grabbed his sword and swung it experimentally.

 _time lapse_

Three hours later, Percy still refused to shed a tear. Sure, he was bleeding from too many cuts to count, but Percy's will was still strong. He would not cry.

Relief came in the form of Lady Gaea, oddly enough. "Polybotes!" she yelled. "We're going out!"

Polybotes took one more swing at Percy, opening a gash on his tail that dripped blood onto the once white, now red with Percy's blood, floor. "But mother!" Polybotes cried. "I'm not finished!"

"You can return when you come back! We're going to get you a present!"

Polybotes sighed, grumbling. "Fine!" He sliced the sword deep into Percy's arm, then twice more along his tail. Polybotes cleaned his sword, and stomped upstairs, finally leaving Percy alone.

o.O.o

PIPER **(third person)**

Ma Gasket rushed into the kitchen, looking flushed. "Reyna!" she roared. "Reyna!"

Piper flinched from where she was still strapped down on the island at the noise. Reyna rushed in, her mouth pinched in one irritated line.

"What is it, Ma Gasket?" Reyna sighed.

"Lady Gaea's here! I assume she wants food! Go put on something presentable, and take her order!" Ma Gasket ordered.

Reyna gasped, and looked at Piper worriedly.

"I know, I know, she'll want mermaid stew. Don't worry, I'll start preparing it now. Now go!" Ma Gasket shoved Reyna out the door. Then she turned to Piper. "Hullo, mermaid. Ready to become stew?"

Piper shrieked, and started to struggle against the leather straps. She knew that she couldn't talk her way out of this. The land did something funny to any powers that merfolk had.

Ma Gasket tsked. "Now, now, none of that," she said. Ma Gasket grabbed a rag and tied around Piper's mouth, muffling her screams. Ma Gasket grabbed a cleaver and started sharpening it.

Piper started crying. She was going to die. She was actually going to die.

Ma Gasket stuck her cleaver in the wood next to Piper's head. Piper gave a muffled shriek. Ma Gasket smirked. "Jumpy, are we? Don't worry. I'm going to season you first."

Ma Gasket stomped over to the cabinet. She pulled out some jars of spices, and mixed them together. Just before she sprinkled them over Piper, Reyna burst in, with two people in tow.

"Wait!" the older woman ordered.

Ma Gasket gasped, and sank to her knees. "Lady Gaea! What an honor!"

Lady Gaea inclined her head. "Son, go look at it."

The boy following her walked over to where Piper was strapped down. He plucked the circlet from Piper's head. Piper squirmed in protest. The boy barely glanced down. "It's got a crown similar to the other one," he said. "It's pretty. Yes, this one will do."

Lady Gaea smiled at her son, then turned to Ma Gasket. "How much for the mermaid?"

"For you, nothing! Let it be a gift of good will!" Ma Gasket said, from where she was still on the floor.

Lady Gaea's sadistic smile only grew wider. She flicked her hand at Reyna. "Ready her for travel." Then she left. Her son jammed Piper's circlet back onto her head, then followed. Ma Gasket trailed behind them.

Reyna started sawing through the leather straps that kept Piper against the table. "I'm sorry," she kept muttering as she sawed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Once Piper cut through her gag, Piper asked the question she had been dying to ask. "Why are you sorry?"

"Lady Gaea. She's terrifying. But her son, Polybotes, is even worse," Reyna whispered as she bound Piper's wrists behind her back.

Before Piper could ask another question, Polybotes burst in. "Is it ready?" he asked impatiently.

Reyna bit her lip, and gave a short nod. Polybotes picked Piper up, and threw her over his shoulder. The last thing Piper saw through the swinging doors was Reyna's apologetic face.

o.O.o

NICO

"I don't believe you." Nico lay on the beach next to Michael Kahale.

"Really. Go."

Nico was still doubtful. Because Kahale was letting him go. What human (other than Will Solace) (gods, that gorgeous human) (and the rest of the Argo II crew) had ever had a heart?

Kahale bit his lip. "I feel bad about what I did. So, I'm trying to make it up to you."

Nico sighed. Even though he still didn't trust Kahale, something told him that he was telling the truth. And besides, Nico wasn't about to pass up a chance to return to the ocean.

Nico dove beneath the surf. His head popped up once more, just in time to hear Kahale say something.

"By the way, the Argo II is a day's swim from shore. You can still catch them."

o.O.o

LEO

Lady Gaea and her son purchased Leo from Lady Khione. Just in time, too, because Leo was starting to freeze. Leo thought, hey maybe things will get better now! Leo couldn't have been more wrong.

Polybotes had Leo chained up next to another merman with a red (like blood) tail. Except the tail had hints of green in it. Sea green. The merman's head hung down, like he was too tired to care about anything at all. He had multiple cuts, well, everywhere. It finally dawned on Leo that the merman's tail might not be red. The red was just blood. Then the hints of sea green would mean that the merman's tail was sea green. But the only merman Leo knew with a sea green tail was…

"Percy?"

 **Mwhahaha! Cliffhanger!**

 **IMPORTANT A/N TIME:**

 **I need a cover. Like seriously. Please, please, please, please PM me with a cover. I'd draw one, but then Percy would end up looking like an alien. And not a pretty one at that. So, please. PM me about a cover! Best cover gets a) put up on the story, and b) like a thousand shout-outs, and something else (that I have to think of)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I need a cover. Like seriously. Please, please, please, please PM me with a cover. I'd draw one, but then Percy would end up looking like an alien. And not a pretty one at that. So, please. PM me about a cover! Best cover gets a) put up on the story, and b) like a thousand shout-outs, and something else (that I have to think of)!**

 **I'm going to copy paste that into every chapter until I get a cover. Yeah. Just a reminder.**

 **Also. I'm not dead. Hi. Sorry about the late update. Like really late. I've been...busy/procrastinating. Please don't kill me.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't.**

Ch 13

HAZEL

Hazel woke up with to a scream. A seahorse scream.

"Arion!" Hazel cried.

Arion screamed again.

Hazel blinked her bleary eyes, then sighed. Arion was just annoyed. "Arion, the sun isn't up yet. Please, let me sleep some more."

Arion snorted.

Hazel opened her mouth to scold him, but was cut off by Hylla. "Hazel!" she shrieked as she ran in. "Hazel! It's Otera!"

Hazel snapped up at Hylla's cruel sister's name. Over the week that Hazel had been here, Otera had threatened, slapped, and hurt Hazel and Hylla. Hylla was the kindest person in the world compared to Otera. And Hylla executed any man she was the slightest bit displeased with.

Hylla was a mess. "Otera's sold you! And I can't do anything about it?"

"Why?" Hazel screamed. As nice as Hylla was compared to Otera, Hylla was still just a vile little human.

Otera burst in, a smirk playing on her lips. "Because _I_ sold you to Lady Gaea."

o.O.o

NICO

Nico had to be honest. It felt good to be back in the water.

The Argo II was just ahead. Nico could make out the shape of the ship, and the people running around the ship. Nico dove, and swam closer. He had to warn the crew. They would help. Probably.

Nico poked his head out of the water. He could here Thalia's loud shouts echoing Annabeth's orders.

"Stay on lookout for merfolk!" Thalia shouted. "Ready the tanks!"

There was a different tone to Thalia's voice as she ordered the crew about. More bitter or something. More reluctant to do her job. That reluctance was in Annabeth's stance as well. Her eyes didn't scan the ocean with excitement like they did before. Now, they just stared at the horizon, uninterested.

Nico's eyes searched the ship until he spotted a certain blonde head. _There_. Sitting forlornly near the edge of the ship with Jason, Grover, Frank, and Calypso, was Will Solace. The bright smile that normally decorated his face was gone. The wheels in Nico's head turned until he had a plan to get that smile back onto Will's face.

Nico shook his hair in front of his face, then practically jumped out of the water, right in front of Lou Ellen. Basically waving a gigantic 'Hi I'm a merman! Capture me!' flag in her face.

Lou Ellen's response was instantaneous. She shouted at the rest of the ship, and in under a minute had an iron net ready to go. Nico smirked. His plan was working.

Nico stayed close to the surface of the water, waiting for his ride onto the Argo II to descend into the water. Sure enough, the iron net came splashing down into the water. Rather than swimming away from the net like last time, Nico grabbed the net, placed himself in it, and made himself comfortable. The net tightened around him, and started pulling Nico up. _Finally._

Nico burst out of the water, and was carried up onto the deck of the ship. Lou Ellen's eyes were scrunched closed in concentration, and the rest of the crew was bustling around. Nico made sure that his circlet was hidden from view, and that his face was down. After all, Nico's dramatic entrance couldn't be ruined by someone recognizing him. That wouldn't make Will smile as big.

Lou Ellen dumped him unceremoniously on the deck. "Captain!" she yelled. "We got one!"

Annabeth sighed. "Are the tanks ready, Will?"

Will didn't answer. He was too busy staring at nothing.

Travis Stoll stepped forward, trying to get a better look at Nico. Travis' eyes widened in recognition.

Nico shook his head wildly at him. "The captain asked you a question, Sunshine," Nico said.

Annabeth gasped as she finally got a good look at Nico. Will whipped around. "The only person who gets to call me that is Nico!" he yelled, scanning the crew above Nico, not noticing the fact that he was sitting on the floor.

"Whatever you say, Sunshine."

Will looked down. "Nico?"

"Hey, Sunshine."

"Nico!" A smile, the biggest and brightest of them all, was suddenly plastered on his face. Will barreled into Nico, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as the two were reunited. Nico melted into Will's warm embrace.

Annabeth stepped forward hesitantly. "If you're here, Nico, does that mean that…" she trailed off as she saw the grim look on Nico's face.

"That's what I'm here about." Nico heaved a sigh. "They've all been sold to different humans, but Kahale said that word on the street is that some lady is going to try and buy all of them for her son, Polybut or something."

Annabeth's eyes clouded over with anger. "Polybotes. Lady Gaea's son." Annabeth stormed over to Thalia. "We're going back to the mainland, Luke or no Luke."

Thalia smiled. "I was waiting for you to say that." She turned to the crew. "You heard her! Turn this ship around!"

o.O.o

PERCY

Percy hung from the ceiling helplessly. Hazel, Piper, and Leo hung beside him. They had arrived just one hour ago. One hour ago, Polybotes, that sick, sick human, marched into the torture chamber, as Percy had begun to call the room, with Percy's friends in tow. Polybotes had them chained up. Then he took sadistic pleasure in cutting Percy and watching his friends scream and shout in protest.

"Hey, Perce," Leo called. "You alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Leo!" Percy said sarcastically. "Just bleeding to death from multiple cuts over here!"

"Yeah, well, so am I!" Leo responded. Polybotes had given Leo new scars, but left the girls alone. Why? Percy had no idea.

"Polybotes!" Lady Gaea appeared on the steps. "Polybotes!" she called.

Her son came tromping down. "Yes Mother?"

"I should like to see how your swordsmanship is going," she said.

Polybotes smirked. "Yes Mother." He pulled his sword out of its sheath and advanced on the merfolk.

"Ever heard of a training dummy?" Percy asked snidely. Seeing his friends helpless and in chains like he was made him braver than before. Now, Percy knew that he had to do everything he could to deflect Polybotes' anger off of them and onto him.

Polybotes growled. He started to swing his sword at Percy, but stopped himself mid swing. Polybotes smirked. And turned to Hazel.

"No!" Percy shouted, struggling against the chains.

Polybotes stuffed a rag in Hazel's mouth. Then he started showing off with his sword. Polybotes sliced a gash all the way down the side of Hazel's tail.

Hazel screeched through the gag.

Lady Gaea frowned. "Polybotes, my darling boy, why did you gag her?"

Polybotes shrugged, and removed Hazel's gag.

o.O.o

ANNABETH

The shore popped up on the horizon. Jason stood at the helm, a look of pure concentration on his face as he propelled the ship forward with wind.

I'm coming, Percy, Annabeth thought.

 **Yeah, this chapter took me a looooooong time to write. Sorry. But I love ya for putting up with me! And don't worry! The end is in sight!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is for The Girl With The Words who left me like three reviews plus a PM and asked me to update twice in one day, so I tried! Here goes nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

Ch 14

PERCY

Scars ran down the length of Percy's body, swirling around his tail and across his torso, reaching all the way to his fingertips. But saltwater only healed Percy.

For Hazel, Piper, and Leo, it was blood that ran down their bodies. Not enough blood to kill them, but definitely enough to put them in agonizing pain. Which was why the merfolk hung in a silence that was only broken by the occasional groan.

Percy couldn't do anything either. That was what he hated most about the situation. His friends, helpless and bleeding, and Percy couldn't do anything to help. At all. Nothing. Nada. You get the point.

"We need to get out of here," Percy stated for the millionth time.

"In case you hadn't noticed," Leo responded, shifting in the chains, "we lack something very important to escape."

"What?"

"Legs."

"Oh."

Percy thought about it. And thought about. And thought about it some more. Then he gave up (temporarily). "I got nothing."

"I got something," Hazel said. "We can contact the Argo II. Maybe Frank will help us."

"One problem," Leo pointed out. "We have no way of contacting them. I'd build something, but I'm a little tied up right now."

"Ha ha, Repair Boy, but now is not the time for jokes," Piper groaned. Then she gasped. "Reyna!"

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Reyna! She was Ma Gasket's slave! She said that she didn't support this and would let me go but she couldn't and- whatever, I know that she'll help!"

"Sorry to break it to you, Pipes, but Reyna isn't coming down here anytime soon," Leo remarked.

"Food." A voice called out a single word that echoed down into the torture chamber.

"Speak of the devil," Piper said smugly as the girl carrying the food stepped into the light.

Reyna carried a pot filled with the disgusting gruelish stuff Polybotes had been feeding them. "Piper! You're bleeding!"

"Really, you don't say," Leo said sarcastically.

Piper shot Leo a seething glare. "Polybotes uses us for sword practice. It's horrible."

Reyna frowned. She turned to the others. "I'm Reyna."

"Gathered that much," Percy muttered under his breath. "Percy," he said, raising his voice a little.

"Leo McShizzle Valdez!"

"That's just Leo," Hazel said. "I'm Hazel."

"And we're missing Nico," Piper finished.

Reyna held up her free hand. "Wait. Nico, merman Nico, who Michael Kahale let free?"

The merfolk exchanged glances. Then nodded, with a chorus of "I guess" and "He's free?"

Reyna nodded her head. "I thought so. One of my friends came by, asking about four merfolk that knew a Nico. He said to tell him if I heard anything."

Percy couldn't take it any longer. "Then what are you waiting for? Go tell your friend!"

Reyna nodded and sprinted back up the stairs.

"You know, we never got fed."

o.O.o

JASON

"I told everyone I could think of, Annabeth," Jason reported back.

"All friends, I hope?"

"Of course."

"Good. Ask Nico if he knows anything about where anyone went."

"Captain, I already asked him."

"Ask him again, Jason!"

Annabeth was in a bad mood. She was angry at Luke, determined to find the merfolk (mainly Percy), and anxious to see what condition they were in. Jason knew better than to cross her when she was like this. So, being the good sailor he was, he saluted Annabeth, and marched off to question Nico. Again.

Jason caught Nico and Will making out. He stood there awkwardly, not really wanting to interrupt the make out session, but also not wanting to return to Annabeth without questioning Nico. Luckily, Malcolm dropped a crate at that exact moment, creating a noise loud enough to startle the couple and make them spring apart.

"Jason!" Will exclaimed, hastily wiping his mouth. "What brings you here?"

"Erm, Annabeth said to question Nico again."

Nico threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "Tell her you already did!" he replied, obviously anxious to go back to kissing Will.

"I can't! Not while she's like this." Jason whispered the last part.

Will's mouth formed an o. Nico just sighed and gestured at Jason for him to go ahead.

Jason nodded his thanks. "Okay, Nico. Do you know where any of the other merfolk went?"

"No."

"Do you know anyone who would know?"

"Possibly Kahale."

"Already asked him, he knew nothing. Have any idea where they could have gone?"

"No."

"You guys done yet?" Will whined.

Jason gave up. "Yeah, sure, I'm done. Go back to eating each other's faces."

"Hey!" Will shouted to Jason's back as he walked away. "You know that's what you want to be doing with Piper right now!"

Jason paused mid step. Piper was the only thing on his mind. Was she okay? When was he going to see her again? Will he see her again?

Annabeth shook him out of his thoughts. "Well?"

"Same answers, Annabeth. Don't worry, we'll find them," Jason told her, more for his own benefit than her's.

Annabeth looked out onto the horizon. "But in what condition?"

Jason gulped. He hoped his friends in the city would dig up some information. Otherwise they might end up storming Luke's estate the next morning.

"Jason! Annabeth! Jason!" A familiar shout rang through the air.

"Reyna?" Jason hurried off the ship to greet his friend, followed closely by Annabeth. "Reyna! Did you find any information?"

Reyna shook her head. "Better. I found them."

 **Woo-hoo! Two chapters in one day! You are welcome!**

 **I need a cover. Like seriously. Please, please, please, please PM me with a cover. I'd draw one, but then Percy would end up looking like an alien. And not a pretty one at that. So, please. PM me about a cover! Best cover gets a) put up on the story, and b) like a thousand shout-outs, and something else (that I have to think of)!**

 **Toldja I was gonna put that in every chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Soooo I need people to say whether they want the merfolk to become human or human to become merfolk. And also whether or not you internet people want a sequel or a prequel to this (you're going to get an epilogue no matter what, don't worry about that). Just put it in a review or PM!**

 **Also please say whether you want me to make the merfolk human or humans merfolk.**

 **I had this crazy idea of trying to hit a hundred reviews. Humor me?**

 **On with the writing! Or in your case reading!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 5.**

Ch 15

FRANK

Gods bless Reyna. That wonderful, magical girl found out where Hazel was. And Frank couldn't thank her enough.

He, Annabeth, Jason, and Calypso were currently following Reyna through Gaea's household, pretending to deliver a large crate to the house. In reality, the contents of that crate were Thalia, Grover, and Will, who drew the short straws and had to cram themselves in the crate.

"What is this?" A shrill voice pierced the air.

"Kelli," Reyna whispered. She raised her voice. "They're delivering a package."

"To?"

"The basement."

Kelli frowned. "I don't have any package delivers scheduled for today. Master Polybotes _did_ order a package, but that isn't scheduled to come in until tomorrow."

Reyna faltered.

"We came early," Annabeth said, sensing Reyna's uncertainty.

Kelli frowned, but waved us on.

We continued with a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Frank said.

"I'm so glad you could come over." Lady Gaea's voice floated down the hallway.

"It's always a pleasure."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Not as close as it's going to get! Run!" she screamed as Lady Gaea and Luke rounded the corner.

Thalia, Grover, and Will sprang out of the crate. They took off sprinting.

"Get them!" Luke shouted.

"This way!" Reyna cried, leading them through a doorway and down a flight of stairs. They could hear the commotion upstairs.

"Will! Grover!" Annabeth yelled. "Slow them down!"

They nodded and broke off, turning around and heading back up the stairs.

Reyna pushed open another door, and everyone tumbled out into a cellar filled with drying food. She pointed down yet another flight of stairs. "They're down there. I'm going to go get the keys."

"Why do you need keys?" Calypso asked.

"You'll see." Reyna took off.

Annabeth looked at the rest of them. "Let's go."

o.O.o

PERCY

Something was happening. There were loud shouts and bangs upstairs. And footsteps were coming down the stairs.

A shadow appeared. The figure raced into the light. And growled.

"Get these merfolk down and into the wagon outside," Polybotes instructed the servants he had brought with him. "Keep them tied up."

The servants obeyed immediately, unlocking all of their chains roughly and dropping them on the ground.

"Where are we going?" Percy growled as he struggled against the servants trying to tie his arms behind his back.

Polybotes grabbed Percy's chin and forced Percy to look at his face. "Somewhere you'll never be found."

"That's original," Leo snidely remarked. Even though his voice was even and its usually joking self, the fear in his eyes was apparent.

Polybotes growled.

"You have a nasty habit of growling," Piper said. "It's really unflattering, you know. Scares people away."

Call them crazy, but they were hoping that getting on Polybotes' nerves would force him to release them. Yeah. Crazy.

"Just tie them up before those thieves get down here," Polybotes snapped.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Too late!" Polybotes groaned. He pulled out his sword, ready for a fight. "Take the merfolk to the wagon when you see an opening. No doubt these thieves are simply here to rob. I'll distract them with...something."

The servants nodded. They gagged Percy and his friends, then slung them over their shoulders.

The footsteps got louder and louder, until they finally stopped.

"There!" an extremely familiar voice shouted.

"What?" Polybotes sneered. "Are you here to kill me? Good luck with that."

"Nope," another familiar voice said, "just here to pick up a couple things."

Percy heard footsteps again as the thieves started circling Polybotes. Honestly, Percy wasn't sure who to cheer for. For all he knew, the thieves could want to sell him and his friends to someone worse than Polybotes (though Percy didn't really see how that could be possible) (neither did he want to see). However, they could also want to set him free. But a single voice decided who he was cheering for.

"Now!" That word was spoken by a voice that sounded exactly like the only one Percy had been dreaming about since he was dragged onto shore. Annabeth's.

But it can't be, he thought. Can it?

Percy heard two swords clash with one. Polybotes growled. Percy heard Hazel's muffled shriek. That got Percy angry. What had those stupid humans done now? Percy started to flop. Surprisingly, the servant dropped him on the ground just as he started to struggle.

"Ow," Percy muttered through his gag, wincing as he slammed into the floor. Hands, gentler than the servant's, rolled him over.

"I think you'll live." A pair of gray eyes stared at him. Percy's gag was torn off.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried. He could hear Hazel's and Frank's reunion, as well as Leo and Calypso crushing each other with hugs. And probably kisses, but fortunately, Percy couldn't hear those.

"I came for you," Annabeth whispered, pulling Percy in for a hug. Percy inhaled the scent of the sea that was stuck on Annabeth's hat and hair, never wanting to let go. He did, eventually, have to let go when Polybotes collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

"Is he dead?" Leo asked.

Jason shook his head. "No. Just unconscious." Jason hurried over to where Piper was, and started to free her.

"Aw man!" Leo whined. "Why didn't you kill him?"

Calypso whacked Leo on the head.

"Ouch!" Leo started pouting.

"No time, Valdez," Annabeth said. "We need to get you out of here." A loud crash came from upstairs.

Will came running down the stairs, bleeding from a cut on his arm. "Annabeth, we need to get them out of here. Grover worked some magic and summoned some vines to fight for now, but it'll only last about five minutes."

Annabeth nodded. "Let's go. We're taking you home."

 **Please tell me if you want a prequel or sequel! And if you want humans turned into merfolk or merfolk turned into humans!**

 **Come on , guys, 100 reviews! Up we go!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hooray! Another chapter!**

 **Soo I've kinda been neglecting my other fanfics to write this one...be grateful! If you read my other babies, don't worry, I haven't abandoned them. I just find it hard to write more than one fic at a time. I mean, I start writing about Percy's tail in Maybes and Music. Yeah. Doesn't really work. Anyways, I'll get back to them! Eventually!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned I'd be off somewhere signing my glorious creations, not at home, being an introvert, writing this.**

Ch 16

PIPER

Yeah, it was a little humiliating to be scooped up and carried like a damsel in distress. But Piper was a damsel, and she was definitely in distress. And it wasn't like Piper could walk to the sea herself. Besides, _Jason_ was carrying her. That was definitely a plus.

Annabeth stopped in the doorway and listened. There were the telltale shouts and clangs of battle going on. Piper assumed that the rest of the Argo II crew had arrived.

Annabeth crept forward, trying to hide in the shadows of the hallway, trying to make it past the battle without being noticed.

Unfortunately, that never happened.

"Stop!" Polybotes roared. The clamor of battle stopped. Polybotes walked forward, forcing a girl with long black hair to come with him, his sword at her throat.

"Reyna," Jason breathed.

Panic flashed through Annabeth's eyes, but quickly disappeared as she formulated a plan. "Let her go, Polybotes. Your quarrel is not with her."

"Oh, my dear, but it is with this little traitor. Our quarrel does include the one who led you here, the one who snuck you in, Reyna, does it not?"

Reyna struggled against Polybotes, but he only dug the tip of his sword deeper into her throat. "Kill me if you like, you spoiled little brat, but it won't change the fact that you're a stupid-"

Polybotes cut her off by clamping a hand over her mouth. He turned to Annabeth. "Drop the merman."

Annabeth looked like a deer in headlights. "What?"

"Drop the merman or the girl dies." Polybotes dug the tip of his sword even deeper into Reyna's throat, drawing blood. Reyna grimaced, but refused to whimper.

Annabeth was about to answer, but Percy rolled out of her arms. "There," Percy declared. "Now let her go."

Polybotes shook his head. "Your loyalty is astonishing. But it will also be the death of you and your friends." He nodded to some men, who immediately rounded a corner. They returned with three thrashing people. Will, Grover, and Thalia.

"The rest of you. Drop them," Polybotes ordered.

Jason tightened his grip on Piper. Piper looked at Jason. "I love you," she whispered. Then she rolled out of his arms.

Two more thunks confirmed that Leo and Hazel had dropped onto the ground. Calypso made a strangled shout, like a wounded animal.

Polybotes smirked. "Get them."

Soldiers ran forward and grabbed everyone, then carried them/forced them down back into the torture chamber. The merfolk were dropped unceremoniously (this dropping on the floor thing was getting old) on the floor that was stained with their blood, and the humans were chained down in front of them.

One of the servants had the stupidity to question Polybotes. "Sir, shouldn't we tie the merfolk up?"

Polybotes slapped the servant. "Do not question me! I know what I am doing!" And just because he had to prove the servant wrong, Polybotes left us without any chains or ropes.

That servant's stupidity saved us all.

o.O.o

PERCY

Annabeth tugged at the chains holding her down. She looked at us, then the chains, then the key that was left carelessly on the table. Percy could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"Reyna!" she asked suddenly. "Is there a party or something coming up for the humans so they'll be distracted?"

Reyna furrowed her brow. "I don't think-yes! There is! It's tonight, actually. That's why Luke was over!"

"Perfect. When does it start?"

"As soon as the sun sets."

"When is that?" Jason asked. "If you hadn't noticed, there's no clock or anything in here."

Hazel spoke up. "There's a little window right there," she said, pointing to the tiny window that had been our way of keeping track of time.

Jason frowned. "I don't see anything."

"That's because the sun is down."

Jason's mouth formed an 'o'.

Annabeth nodded. "Okay, this is what we have to do."

o.O.o

CALYPSO

Normally, I don't doubt Annabeth's plans. This time, though, her plan was a little iffy. I mean, it was basically telling the merfolk to stand up and grab the key hanging six feet off the ground. No biggie. Unless, of course, you don't have legs.

Which was why Leo, being the stupid merman he was, was trying to jump up six feet in the air. Without legs.

Percy, of course, was cheering him on. "Come on, Leo! Almost!"

Annabeth groaned. "Seriously?"

The two idiots looked over at her, acting innocent. "What?"

"That's it. We need to get out of here. Now." Annabeth straightened up, then started ordering the merfolk around. "Piper, grab that sword to the left of you. No, not that one. The longer one. Good. Hand it to Percy. Percy, use to sword to hook the key."

The key tipped onto the sword, and Percy lowered it down carefully.

"Percy, hand the key to Hazel." Percy obeyed Annabeth's command. "Hazel, use your powers to control the key and unlock our chains."

Hazel gulped. "I can't. It's not gold. I can only control gold."

Reyna spoke up. "Knowing Polybotes, I'm sure that he at least bedazzled that thing with gold."

Hazel inspected it. Sure enough, she found the gold and set to work.

"Who'd have thought that _Polybotes_ was into bedazzling?" Frank wondered aloud.

Calypso shrugged. "Whatever the reason, it saved our skins. Be grateful he has such a weird hobby."

 **Alright, people! This lovely thing is about halfway to getting its goal of 100 reviews! Almost there, folks! Let's keep going!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guest responses:**

 **April: No, I don't have a Wattpad, only this.**

 **Guest: Yes I can! I've actually decided to write both a sequel and a prequel because I feel like there are things that need explaining and things that need expanding. I'm not sure which one is going to come first, but I'll be sure to tell all the readers!**

 **First person to catch this chapter's reference wins a shout-out and cookies! Put it in the reviews!** **Details at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm also running out of creative disclaimers.**

Ch 17

FRANK

Here we go again, Frank thought to himself. Annabeth's brilliant plan to get everyone out was basically the same as before: RUN!

Which was why they happened to be sprinting to the door when they bumped into the Stolls.

"Hey!" Travis whisper-shouted. "Fancy seeing you here!"

Annabeth glared at him. "Travis! This is no time for jokes!"

The other brother put his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "He's not Travis, I am!"

The first brother (Connor or Travis?) shook his head. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our captain!"

Annabeth glared at the both of them. "Well then I'm sorry, Connor, but we need to go!" Annabeth turned on her heel, Percy in her arms, and kept marching to the door. Everyone else followed.

The first brother stepped forward and poked Annabeth's arm. "Only joking, you know, I am Travis."

Annabeth shot him a glare that could kill a monster.

Travis shrunk back.

"Thalia, go scout ahead," Annabeth ordered. The door was only one hallway away. Frank could see light, sweet light, streaming out from underneath it.

"All clear," Thalia reported.

"Reyna, does the door creak?" Annabeth asked as the crept forward.

Reyna shook head. "I just oiled it." Reyna slowly pushed the door open. True to her word, no creaks, squeaks, or squeals were emitted from the old door. Sounds of the party Lady Gaea was throwing wafted down the hallway. The 'hosts' (more like captors) were well entertained.

They slipped out into the night and sprinted for freedom.

o.O.o

PERCY

The mist shimmered in front of them. Poseidon and the rest of the Council shimmered into view.

Percy scratched the back of his head from where he was sitting on the beach, his tail half in the water, and his upper body being lapped by waves. "Hey dad."

Annabeth stood beside him, her boots in the water. The other merfolk sat in the water beside Percy, and the other humans stood back on dry land, waiting for Percy's signal. Will had brought Nico over once he heard that everyone made it back safely.

"Percy!" Poseidon all but screeched. "Are you okay? Who's that? Where's everyone else? Who do I need to go murder?"

"Woah! Dad!" Percy said, holding his hands up. "Hold up on the murdering for a sec, okay?"

"Fine," Poseidon grumbled.

Aphrodite couldn't take it any longer. "Piper? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine!" Piper replied.

"How about your nails, honey? How are they?"

PIper sighed.

"And your hair? Piper, is your hair okay?"

"Mom, can we not talk about beauty for once!"

Aphrodite was shocked. "Piper! Beauty is the most important thing in the world! I mean, there was this one time that-"

"I found your long-lost daughter."

Aphrodite shut her trap.

"Don't worry, Aphrodite," Poseidon reassured. "You can go see Piper's hair in just a few moments. We're going up there."

"No! Dad, wait!" Percy tried. But it was too late. Poseidon had already swiped through the mist. Percy sighed. "Ready to meet my dad, Annabeth?"

"Um, I'm getting Will," Nico decided. "Oi! Will! Get your sunny butt over here!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Death Breath, sir!" Will shouted back as he started walking over the water with the other humans.

Nico sighed as Will planted a kiss on his cheek with a smirk.

"Quit the PDA!" Jason told them.

Piper just smirked and pulled him in for a kiss.

Hazel laughed, and said, "Look who's talking!" With that said, she turned to Frank and pecked his cheek.

Leo turned to Calypso and smiled seductively (or at least what Leo thought was seductively). "Hello my dear."

"Leo," Calypso said sweetly, "that face isn't going to get you anywhere."

Leo pouted.

"That face will, though!" Calypso tackled Leo, kissing him.

"Well," Annabeth said, "it looks like there's a common theme here."

"You don't say," Percy responded.

Annabeth squatted down to Percy's eye level. "Should we go with the flow?"

"Um," Percy said. A wave knocked Annabeth on top of Percy. "I think the universe is saying yes." Annabeth reached her head forward and her lips crashed into Percy's.

Of course, the Council had to choose _that exact moment_ to appear.

"What. Are you doing to my son?!" Poseidon raged. All five couples broke apart, hastily wiping their mouths. Poseidon raised his trident and pointed it at Annabeth. A jet of water (more like a sword of water) hurtled towards her.

"No!" Percy screamed. He threw his hands up and stopped the deadly stream of water just before it hit Annabeth. His hands shook as he tried to battle his father's control of the water.

Poseidon faltered. "Percy?" His hold on the water disappeared.

Percy dropped his arms and collapsed at Annabeth's feet, who immediately crouched down beside him and helped him back up. Percy leaned on Annabeth, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Annabeth murmured.

Percy nodded, still trying to find the breath to speak.

Just then, Aphrodite squealed. "Oooo!" She started to bounce up and down like a fangirl. "Poseidon! They're dating! They're all couples! Oh, it's so romantic!"

Hades glared at her.

"What do you mean?" Hephaestus grunted. "They can't date each other! One's human, and the other is merfolk!"

"Tragic love story!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Even better!"

"Either way, they can't stay together," Hades growled, staring daggers at Will and Frank.

"You know," Aphrodite said, her eyes full of light, "there is a way-"

"Oh no," Hades grumbled, breaking his stare and rolling his eyes.

"-that they can stay together. Poseidon knows what I'm talking about!"

Poseidon looked confused. "I do?"

"The blessing?" Aphrodite prompted.

Poseidon was still confused. "The blessing?"

"The blessing where they can go from merfolk to human and back and all-"

Poseidon's eyes filled with recognition. "Oh. No."

"But you did it once!" Aphrodite whined.

"That was different!"

Aphrodite raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Different in what way? Different as in it was only for your selfish needs?"

"You know, there are a lot of merfolk still trapped on land," Hazel started.

"We could go help them if we had legs," Piper continued.

"But we also need somewhere safe to regroup," Annabeth finished. "Like the water."

Poseidon looked from his son's hopeful face to Aphrodite's pleading one. "Fine! I'll do the blessing, but only if the rest of the Council is okay with it! Majority rules."

Aphrodite raised her hand. "I vote yes!"

Hephaestus pointed at his wife. "Happy wife, happy life. Yes."

Hades gulped. "I like not having pink clothes. Sorry, Poseidon. I vote yes."

"Gah!" Poseidon grumbled. "You're all insufferable!" He sighed. "Gather around, lovebirds!"

"I can totally see how Percy and him are related," Jason whispered to Frank.

Poseidon pointed the trident at the group. A warm green glow emitted from the tips of the trident, enveloping everyone. Percy felt a tingling sensation everywhere. And then, just as suddenly as it started, the light vanished. Percy looked down and saw...a tail. He frowned.

Jason raised his hand timidly. "Hey, um, Mr. Lord Poseidon Sir? I still have legs."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Of course you do, you stupid human! You'll only grow a tail if your completely submerged in water, and you'll only get legs if you're completely out of the water!"

Will spoke up. "So then where do we, you know, um, do it?"

Nico slapped Will's chest, blushing. "Will!"

 **Next chapter will be about _ and end in a _ with _ more chapters. CERTAIN PARTS OF THE PREVIOUS MESSAGE HAVE BEEN DELETED DUE TO SPOILER CONTENT.**

 **Details that I promised about the reference: I've decided to put references to other fandoms in every chapter from now on. References might be slightly altered (names may be changed, situations, characters (duh, I'm not going to reference the PJO fandom in the PJO fic), etc.) The guidelines for submitting a reference answer is as follows:**

 **MUST be in a review (it's easier for me to see which one came first)**

 **MUST include the quote from this character(s) in this fanfiction that said the reference, character in the book/show/movie that said the reference, and the fandom it is from.**

 **OPTIONAL: Answer this question: What do the people in the referenced fandom hate (something that pertains to the fandom) (like for the PJO fandom, it is the PJO movies)?**

 **Ex: FOR CHAPTER 6, THE OUAT FANDOM REFERENCE: The quote is "I will find you! I will always find you!" said by Percy to Annabeth. It is from the OUAT fandom, same quote, said by Snow and Charming.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello? *dodges multitude of thrown objects* LOOKI'MSORRYFORKINDARUNNINGOUTONYOUGUYSLIKETHATPLEASEACCEPTMYAPOLOGYANDDON'TKILLME! Spears down? Okay, good. More or less. Look, I have some news down at the bottom of this chapter, so please read it.**

 **Congrats to The Girl With The Words for being the first person to get last chapter's reference! It was when Travis tried to confuse Annabeth by saying that he wasn't Travis, and that his brother was, just like how Fred and George Weasley tried to confuse their mother in** _ **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**_

 **Disclaimer: Own I do not.**

Ch 18

ANNABETH

Leo was the first one to try out the new blessing. He pushed himself out of the water, and was immediately surrounded by a glowing green light.

"Wait!"Calypso cried. "We don't know anything about it yet! Like if you're going to end up with clothes or not!"

"Whatever!" Leo shouted back through the light.

Frank covered Hazel's eyes.

The light around Leo slowly dissipated. Leo stepped out of the light and struck a pose, then looked down. "Aw! I have clothes on!"

Indeed he did. Leo had on a puffy white shirt and black pants that were tucked into black boots that stopped mid-calf. Leo's toolbelt was back around his waist, and there was a red sash tied around his head.

Aphrodite gave a small wave and a knowing smirk. "You're welcome!" she sang.

Calypso was speechless.

Leo noticed. He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Hey." He tried to walk over to her, but promptly collapsed in the sand. "I should probably figure out the whole walking dealio," Leo grumbled.

Percy just laughed.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, yanking him out of the water. "It's time for you to learn to walk too."

"But Annabeth!" Percy complained as the green light engulfed him. When Percy came out, he had on almost the exact same thing as Leo. Almost. Instead of a tool belt around his waist, Percy had a green sash with a sword attached to it. The engraving on the side read _Anakulmous._ Percy's hair hung in its usual unruly mess.

"Percy," Annabeth breathed. He smiled sheepishly, then tried to take a couple hesitant steps towards her. He fell. Annabeth laughed, and pulled him up, helping him take a couple more steps.

Piper was the next to be enveloped in green light, followed by Hazel and Nico. Piper came out wearing a puffy white shirt, similar to the boys' shirts, but more feminine. Her black pants were pulled up a little higher than the guys' pants, and her boots stopped just above her knee. The sash around her waist was pink, and there was some make up on her face.

Piper looked furious. "Mom!"

Aphrodite tried to look innocent. "What?"

"Take it off." Piper glared at her mother.

"But-"

"Now."

"But you-"

"No. Now."

Aphrodite pouted, but waved her hand, and the makeup disappeared.

"Come, now. We must go back," Poseidon stated.

"Give the kids a little while. They'll meet us back in the ocean, don't worry," Aphrodite murmured to Poseidon.

Poseidon rolled his eyes, but consented. The Council slipped back underwater, swimming away.

By the time Annabeth's attention returned back to the beach, Leo and Percy were showing off their new ability to walk, and Hazel and Nico had changed into humans. Hazel had on an outfit similar to Piper's, except her sash was black and she had a black headband around her head.

Nico wore the same thing as Percy, with a black sash. He looked at Will, holding up his new sash in one hand. "Black, like my soul."

Will just laughed, and helped him start walking towards the others.

It didn't take long for the merfolk to get a hang of walking. They claimed that it was 'like swimming with two fins, plus balance!' The humans didn't get it.

"So, hopefully, every time we change, we'll end up with clothes and our weapons, no matter what?" Piper asked.

Annabeth nodded. "That's my guess."

Shouts and the clatter of feet interrupted their discussion. Torchlight flooded the beach, and the group stood, drawing their weapons.

"Search everywhere!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Polybotes," Percy growled.

Annabeth placed a hand on his arm. "Percy, I don't think this is the right time to fight him. You're still unsteady on your feet, Percy. Maybe we should go-"

"There!"

Annabeth stopped talking as a group led by Polybotes and Luke raced onto the beach, cutting off any chance of escape on land they had. Of course, they didn't know that the group always had another option. The sea.

"Well," Luke said with a smirk, "looks like the merfolk grew legs."

Polybotes smirked as well, his sword out. "Should've swam away while they had the chance."

The gang got into defensive positions as Polybotes' and Luke's men surrounded them. They stood back to back in a circle.

"We just have to make it to the water," Annabeth whispered to them.

"What about the rest of the crew?" Jason muttered back.

"They'll be fine. We can swim over to them and explain stuff. Right now, we gotta move."

"Annabeth, we should've slipped into the water while we had the chance," Piper hissed.

Annabeth shot her a glare. "You think I don't know that?"

Polybotes made the first move, swinging his sword at Percy. Percy's response was immediate. Annabeth knew that Percy was a master swordsman underwater, but she still worried how he would fare on land.

Unfortunately, a sword swinging towards her face made her stop worrying so much about Percy and start worrying about herself. Years of battling pirates at sea made her duck the sword and immediately retaliate with a slice towards her attacker.

"Hello Annabeth," Luke smirked as he parried her sword away.

"Luke," Annabeth said in response, slashing at his chest. He sidestepped the swipe, returning it with a swipe of his own.

"Annie, come on," Luke sighed. "You know you could never beat me."

"I don't need to beat you," Annabeth replied, a plan forming in her head.

o.O.o

Percy had quickly discovered that being good with a sword underwater and being good with a sword above water were two completely different things. Because while Percy was the best swordsman ever underwater, above water, he was only okay.

This was what Percy blamed for the drops of blood rolling down his chest and arm.

Like the slash on his chest, for instance. It was shallow, but still deep enough to sting. Polybotes had swung his sword, and Percy screamed _SWIM BACK_ at his legs, forgetting he couldn't swim on land. He remembered a little too late, jumping just far enough back so that Polybotes didn't kill him.

Percy met Polybotes' sword with his own, pressing him back with all his strength.

"You're just some stupid merman," Polybotes hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm far more superior."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Percy grunted. Percy slammed the hilt of his sword down on Polybotes' head. The brute went down.

"To the water!" Annabeth yelled. Percy glanced at her. She had knocked Luke out cold, and was sprinting towards the ocean. Percy followed suit.

The moment they were completely underwater, they changed. Percy's tail returned to him, and Annabeth grew one. But Percy didn't have any time to see her change. The minute Percy was back to a merman, he reached his hand out and made a grabbing motion. The water followed his direction, grabbing all of Percy's friends, and dousing everyone else. The gang was sent tumbling through the water, changing mid-tumble. Concentrating, Percy pulled the ball of water containing his friends deeper into the ocean. They spiraled into the water beside Percy and Annabeth.

The merfolk, laughing, straightened themselves out, and swam to help their human.

Annabeth was floundering. "Percy! Percy! I can't breath! Percy, help!"

Percy laughed. "In through your nose, out through your mouth, Annabeth. It's just like breathing up above."

Her breathing slowed down to normally. "This goes against everything science," she muttered.

Percy took her hand, and slowly started leading Annabeth farther away from shore. The rest followed suit.

Once Annabeth got the hang of swimming and breathing underwater, she moved on to her next order to business. "We need to contact Thalia."

Percy saluted. "Copy that! Leo, drachma me!"

Leo tossed a gold coin at Percy, who caught it, created mist underwater (Annabeth made a mental note to figure out how that worked), and threw the coin into the water.

Thalia's concerned face appeared. The bustle of the Argo II was clear in the background, as was the tension in the atmosphere.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouted.

"Annabeth!" Thalia's eyes widened. "You have a tail."

Annabeth shrugged. "Poseidon's blessing. Where are you? What's going on up there?"

"Luke forced us out of Jupiter City. We aren't allowed to dock there anymore. I'm not sure exactly where we are, but the shoreline of Jupiter City is still in sight."

"Alright. I'm coming. We're coming."

Thalia nodded, her mouth set in a grim line, before the message ended.

"So just like that?" Piper asked. "We're leaving? Leaving all those other merfolk, leaving Silena behind?"

"We'll be back, Piper," Annabeth sighed, looking at her friends. "At some point. For now, we need to regroup."

"Regroup," Piper repeated.

Annabeth nodded.

"You know, I here New Rome's pretty nice this time of year," Calypso said, holding hands with Leo.

Percy smiled. "Then to New Rome, Captain?"

"To New Rome." Annabeth took his hand.

They looked at one another, smiling, glad to have made it out of mess number 1 alive.

"Here we go," Frank muttered.

And they swam off into the unknown.

 **The end.**

 **Yeah, that's it. That's all I'm going to write for this universe. I've realized that there are too many holes in the plot, too much backstory left unanswered. If anyone wants to adopt this universe, shoot me a PM! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and my sporadic updates, and for understanding that I've simply grown too much as a writer to let this hole-ridden universe weigh me down.**

 **Also, on the related note of writing, there is a POLL on my profile! Please check it out! It pertains to which fic I publish next. Thanks!**


End file.
